A Dance With Wolf, Remake
by Sol-Ratcht Saporro
Summary: Ending One is now up for view! Sorry that it took me forever to get this story updated....Please read and review! Thank you! EDIT: Send me a PM for the synopsis of the other two endings or the cut out scene
1. Part I

Hello there, I am Sol-Ratcht Saporro, a friend of Ava-Vincent the star of this story. She will explain how she always wanted to be apart of the Gullwings to prove her worth. Now I encourage the honest truth no matter how brutal and I alsotake suggestions to improve my stories if you are lucky enough I will put my next story to you in a dedication. It's my firststory so go easy on me okay? Hee-hee! ; ) Thanks and enjoy!

Ava Vincent by Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"You know I may be a little girl but I can sure as hell pack a punch."–Ava Vincent

**Author's note: Silly me! I forgot to mention. Ava's thought's are italicized as _AVA_ and Al Bhed translations are in parentheses as (AL BHED). Not to get you confused. On with the story!**

Part I

Well hello, my name is Ava Vincent...um I can't recall my last name because my parents never informed me or my sis ter. (That I find odd in all of it's entirety). Now I am a 17 year old rabbit-girl with ivory-soft fur, short-style hair and emerald eyes. I come from a place in Titania called _Nefrominusck Unda, _which is inTitania, and in translation "Abundance of dust plains". It's actually a nice place even though I was born and still being raised here. The people are known as "Al Bheds"( author's note: same name as the Final Fantasy X people but no relation). We are a...a , how do you say? A "band"of thieves if you will. It's sad how we cheat outsiders and tourists in general, but hey, we gotta make a living too you know.

I have two really good friends, Sol-Ratcht Saporro and Kylette Vildamera. Sol-Ratcht's a bat girl with a "famous" sister (although I personally never heard of her) named Sarge Saporro. I swear, they are the opposite of each other. Sol may be older than both Kylette and I but she is the baby of her family. Now onto the live-wire named Kylette Vildamera. Wow! What can I say about her? She's got tons and tons of energy and she's rarely in a bad mood. Earlier in her life she had a gene-splicing accident where the result was her tail go split in two. Boy oh boy! She has some uses for them. She can temporarily fly in the air like a helicopter, a propeller for a boat and even my own personal fan when Titania reaches it's peak temperature. She also has a older sister named La Runa Vildamera. La Runa's known for being a total flirt and a thief (surprisingly a good one at that). When push comes to shove Kylette's something else!

Okay, okay enough about my friends. Well ever since I graduated from school not to long ago I wanted to be a mercenary. But everyone is always criticizing me like saying, "Oh you are just a little girl. What can you do?", "You are too sweet and kind to be a mercenary. You would be considered a push-over in their eyes." Ooh ooh! My favorite one, "You don't even know how to fight. You are too scrawny too be picking fights with people kid." -sigh- I just wish they could just look at me just once so I can prove them wrong. You know I may be a little girl but I can sure as hell pack a punch. Just ask a perverted ex-boyfriend of mine. Hee-hee! I always wanted to join a specific group of mercenaries called the Gullwings because it's an all girls group. I hear they need three new girls and my friends and I are the perfect compatibility to those positions. One thing is the leader of the group, I don't know much about her except her name is Zane Godhand. They say she's some lupinic warrior who wields a big-ass sword (whoopsie didn't mean to swear like that) but I feel as though I have to prove my worth by getting accepted and the only way is for me to do so is to go through this interview. I have received the instructions on the interview and like any sort of date type of interview, you would meet at a restaurant and converse. The guy who's doing it is Wolf O' Donnell, who is in my point-of-view, the star of the Venomian show. I've heard so many tales about him yet I've never seen his face at all. To me he seems like a real brute but hopefully he's a tad more gentle with women. Well my segmented interview will commence real soon so I must make haste if I am to be attending.

To enunciate a little on the rules as I head out the door, the clues stated that it was circling around three primary areas; appearance, beliefs and risk factor. The first two I am prepared on but the last one...uhhhh...I am not so sure about. Well I am traversing on the dusty roads of my little town and who do I run into? None other than Kylette Vildamera. She was raving and ranting in Al Bhed about some guy who is trying to rip her off on some, what I thought, were some cute bangles. I try to console her with a friendly warm greeting:

"Kylette! Yjek mada en usui! Xome datch verar?"( Kylette! You're here girl! How have you been?)

"Ahhh...Crid ib. --Oh Accuica Sa, cro Bei namui! (Ahhhhh...So huh. --Excuse me, oh I am Good!)

"Waco mineav jacov?"(What was that for?)

"Emmei, O fuladoh elia ...turns to the salesmanPARABACTOV!" (Sorry, I was talking to this... FUCKER!)

GASP!-"Kylette, Dome civ kana clo bei?"(Kylette what did he do to you?)

"Effo, O zec cleid myasto bandazel foh, elia zuraclemof svenoge lomequa zode."(Well I was shopping for my interviewing outfit with accessories with this guy and he's trying to rip me off.)

"Oh, O lume swa."(Oh I see.)

" Mine, du lume bei."(Glad to see that you do).

"O, edomanu, yealen!Dia Sculermat!"(I almost forgot! The Seamstress!)

"AIIIIIIYEEE! Flel flel! O curad'x welc clo gerlo bei!(Go go! I don't want to delay you!)

" O emmei! O welc clo exema cocama!(I am sorry! I will talk with you later!)

"Coma cuda xen fregate!"(It's okay just go!)

"Demitska Ky!(Goodbye Ky!)

"Bedmo, bedmo. Cadask usui! Shy yensusen!"(Yeah yeah. Later girl! Good luck with the interview!)

As I rushed towards the seamstress's hut, I was becoming more and more famished by the moment. I kept picking up my weak, little legs as fast as I could but then..."OWWWW!" I ran into some colossal guy's back. He only took a few steps forward and grunted while me on the other hand, was hurled to the ground. _Sheesh, he really knocked the wind out of me! _–I said to myself"Uggghhh..." I sighed and moaned. The guy turned around and saw me on the ground embracing my ankle which stung for a good while.

"Hey little lady are you alright?' The wolf asked me. I tried to use my hand to serve as a visor so I can see the wolf in better vision. When I saw him I stared in awe. He had a gorgeous muscular body, which is quite note worthy in my fact and he wore some black jog pants, sneakers and an eyepatch in which I was curious to ask about. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt made me blush to the extreme. And all I could reply was a simple, "Yes.".

He knelt down beside me and went on to say, "I am very sorry about this ordeal. I was looking for a location and I just stood there in the middle of the road like a stump. In actuality, I meant to catch up with someone. Please forgive me on that one." He looked very sincere into my eyes when he said that, I...I didn't know what to do. His look shot me straight in the heart which is weird. I was thinking to myself,_ He looks like a tourist. They usually come semi-nude because they can't bear the heat and glare of Solar. Hee-hee! Who can blame him._

"Ummmm...you see sir, it's not your fault it was mine I shouldn't have been bolting around and not looking at where I am going. I was...HUH! At that time, I was going to explain myself when he swooped me off of the ground spontaneously._ -GASP!- What can I do now? He's too strong even for me to budge his arms_._ Ohhhh...what a guy!_ I started to stammer like hell froze over and he shot a concerned look into my eye. Like he wanted to ensure my safety or protect me in that sense. Oh God! Don't even get me started on blushing this was a red that was undescribable it was like that. " I...I...I was..." I kept stammering..._.dammit speak, Ava, speak!_ Suddenly, Wolf interrupted, "Oh...no need to explain yourself little lady. You are hurt and I wanna get you to the infirmary imeediately." I felt rude staring at his eyepatch the whole time. It sure as hell intrigued me the most, a mystery if you will. What made it worst is my guilty conscience longing to ask him about it, well instead I asked him or tried to ask him," Ummm...ummmm...oh, my how many times do you work out?" _Ava you are hope_less

" Well let's see..." As he started out," let's just say, my position requires that I have this type of physique and endurance."

"Oh I see"

"Oh!"

"What is it, Mister?"

" I apologize, I should put you down huh, little lady?"

"Oh...no you don't have to. Only if I am too much weight for you to bear." _He probably thinks I weigh a ton by now. I am so fat. I wanted this to last a bit longer...SHIT SHIT SHIT! Excuse me._

"Oh..." He groaned "There we go Heh-heh. I think you are also tired of me calling you 'little lady' by now huh Miss...?

"Ava...Ava-Vincent"

"Vincent is your last name?"

" No that's my first name altogether."

"Well okay Miss Ava-Vincent. I gotta go but I had the pleasure of meeting you." He took my hand and kissed it gently as he bowed to me as well. Must be a Venomian custom. Then he strolled away not so much in a haste but in a hurried casual -type of way. As I looked onward, I sighed really, really loud and I held the hand he so gently kissed to my cheek. Again I thought to myself _What A GUY!_

Ironically, I was right in front of the seamstresses hut. _Did he know? Nah, he wasn't in my head. Then again I never told him._ The seamstress came out and approached me with a smile. I said with a sheer hint of curiosity:

"Belent, Belent's clo reida?(What, What's so funny?)

"Haha...Oh, Bei dae Dai Zeihat sho'x reidada."(Oh...you and the wolf. That's funny.)

"Oh exac, exac. Watsomen lomequa bandazel?"(Oh okay okay, Where's the outfit?)

"Dome ed da vidalania."(Here it is precious.)

"Gascanta!Demitska!"(Thank you! Goodbye!)

"Bei qu yani averiko!"(You are most welcome!)

As I hurried off to my house to get ready I was still thinking about that man...Who was he? And most importantly will I ever be able to see him again? Only fate can show me. I am hoping that it will turn my way though. I made an inward smile because tonight can determine whether I am called a Mercenary or not...Ava-Vincent, destined member of the Gullwings.

End of Part I

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary:**

**Well will Ava-Vincent ever meet Mr. Right again? Will she make it into the Gullwings? Who knows only but me. Please Read and Review! I accept all reviews. Please make suggestions on how I can improve this story and there will be a dedication to the best suggestion out of all of them. Stick around for Part two later. Bye-Bye! I update for the people when the demand, remember folks, "Supply and Demand" If you demand an update I will supply it ASAP! Thanks for everything! **


	2. Part II

Hello again! Sol-Ratcht here and now I am here to bring you Part Two of "A Dance With A Certain Wolf" with our starlet Ava-Vincent. As we last left her, she was on the way to becoming a member of the Gullwings, but first she must go through an interviewing-like process with the famed Wolf O' Donnell. Could that man she bumped into earlier been him? Hmmmm...? Well you will just have to read the second installment of this story to find out. Fair Warning, it does get racier in this part so be warned.

Ava-Vincent by Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Part II

"You know I am not all peachy-keen. I can laugh out loud on the outside but break down on the inside."-Ava-Vincent

"Mom! I am going out now! I'll be back okay?" I roared at my mom from my room, no disrespect though. I talk to my mom in plain English( or Standard as Cornerians call it) because she needs to learn the dialect when it is spoken by a native speaker. She knows the language it's just that she wants to hear it naturally in a conversation so she can drop her heavy-ass accent.

"Okay my de-air. Comming back soon, I don't want you out late okay?"

"Uh, Mommy. It's 'dear' not 'de-air' and another thing, it's 'Come back soon' not 'Comming back soon' okay?"

"Oh. Okay. Well I try my best, no?"

"Heehee! Yeah mommy you did. Hey mother?"

"Jesss?"

"Is dad still sleeping?"

"Jess shweet pie, he's obviously tired."O sudai huresck." (I feel sorry for him.)

"Oh mom... Ry sak jen O of ewetd donesk?"(Is there something I can do for father?)

"Nope. He just needs his rest datsall."

"Oh...well...I'll be on my way now."

"Vere do you think you are going? Jou best give me my kiss-kiss little-girl."Mom said as we pecked each other on the cheek. "Now go. Jou don't want to be late do jou?"

"Nope! Bye Mommy! Love you!" I blew a kiss at her.

"Love you too shweet pie! Have fun!" Mom said and blew me a kiss in return.

Sigh- I felt happy but only for those measly seconds I was with mom. I can't help but giggle when I talk with her. She tries so hard to sound without an accent but I guess she's damned with it for enternity. But I want to be like her, strong-willed and determined. But the rest of the family brings out my gloominess. I mean my father's a workaholic and he comes home nearly dead or passed out. My mom cut her working hours to nurse him in good care. My only other sibling Mikaru ( I call her Mika) has left and started some mysterious training with some clan in the forested part of Corneria. Whatever with her but I sure as hell miss her. She was long gone when I turned 7. I just wished she kept in contact with us. She's the main reason Father got double hours. You know I am not all peachy-keen. I can laugh out loud on the outside but break down on the inside when it comes to mentioning my family.

Well enough on that matter, here I am in the Eloquent valley district but I am in search of the "Black Rose" restaurant. I wish Sol-Ratcht were here with me so she can Navigate me to this place. Sol's an expert in finding places with ease. Well I didn't want to get my outfit ruined so I waited under a vestibule on someone's house nearby. I sure as heck didn't want to get this outfit wet and ruined with all these mud patches and puddles around me what's a girl to do. My outfit is how can I say...? Skimpy. Yes it shows a lot of skin but not any to the extreme if you get my drift. That's how we Al Bhed are. Actually the weather can be so intense even at night time it's like we are condemned to dressing like this. My dress is an pearl translucent cocktail dress and to cover up the goods I put on a pink strapless bikini. After all pink is my favorite color!

"Hmm...I guess the ground already absorbed the water. Safe to cross! Whoo-hoo!" I jumped for joy and I was still on time. As I walk down the pathway, I see rose petals leading towards a restaurant and Go Figure! It's the Black Rose restaurant. As I walked in, the whole scenery in general was an allusion to seduction. Rose petals everywhere soft sensual music playing through the customers' ears the aroma of rosemary and sandalwood filling my nose up. Lighting was a read that was dimmed really carefully for lovers' approval. "Wow! This is truly amazing." I said in awe. The Host was actually kinda cute in my terms he was a brindle-fur fox who had a gorgeous smile. Enough said.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I am here to meet a Mr. O' Donnell." Right there the whole congregation stopped in silence. As if time had clearly stopped on my watch. Mouths open eyes widened ears attentive_.-Sigh_- Oh please end this embarrassing moment of silence sir please. As everyone still staring at me the Host realized what emotions I was going through at this time and he pulled me right in the direction of the VIP room.

"Thank you." I wispered in his ear as we were en route to seeing Mr. O' Donnell.

"No problem." He stated back.

Creepy thing being, traversing through the halls of The Black Rose the lighting seemed to get darker and darker until there was no light in general. The Host was just darting past the rooms as quick as he can. He seemed to be a veteran as fast as he was going. Along the way I heard faint moaning and groaning coming from several rooms.

"My people just get straight to business here huh? Heh-heh." A forced chuckle came out afterwards.

"Oh honey, you haven't heard anything until you get the VIP room on weekends." The Host informed me. "This place is known for it's bulging with sex appeal."

_-Gulp- I hope things here don't escalate with this meeting_. I prayed to myself. If there was a God out there I hope he's listening "Oh. I see now."

"Well here we are. I hope you will enjoy your stay and please unwind and let loose your emotions." The Host bid me farewell and left me to my -ahem- doom.

"Thank you so much! Goodbye!" A slight whimper can be found in my voice.-Sigh-"Well here it goes." I opened the door and then...

"WOW!"The scenery was like a jungle eroticism theme of course with dark red light complementing the room. Soothing water flowing throughout the room in what appears to be mini waterfalls all around the room. Wild Hibiscus and Irises surrounded the premises and their smell was a overwhelming sex-driving scent.

Now back to realism. "Mr. O' Donnell?" I called out. "Um...hello? Mr. O' Donnell?" I called yet a second time. That time with a hint of fear in my voice._ Okay this is a little creepy. Where is this guy at? I wanted to be interviewed and this guy is a no-show? Hell why do I even bother._ At that time I heard the snap of a finger and the whole room lit up to a comfortable setting and I notice the horizontal table and a Executive-type of chair being occupied and an unoccupied chair of the same type. I hesitated to call but once more... "Mr. O' Donnell?" And the man in the chair suddenly caught attention and swivelled his chair around to look at me.

"Huuuuuuh!" I gasped I couldn't believe it.

"What a pleasant surprise little lady! Never thought you were the one that wanted to join the Gullwings. Heh-heh!" Wolf suddenly announced.

"H-hi Mr. O' Donnell. Pleasure seeing you again as well." I was appalled. Never in a million years in which I thought fate would come around. Wow! Half of me was happy to see him while the other half was still in Shock paralysis. The same man in which I bumped into would be the Wolf O' Donnell. Whoa! I extended my hand out to shake his when he grabbed it gently to kiss it.

"Please my dear, only men should shake hands women deserve a kiss." Wolf told me with the upmost sincerity.

_Ohhh...he has a way with his words._ I thought to myself._ Boy am I relieved to have him as my interviewer. He is such as sweetheart and a great looker as well.-sigh- When he kissed my hand I felt a tingling sensation of arousal. Stop it Ava! Bad Girl! What would your mother say?_

As he got up he gave me a wink and smile. I had the pleasure of returning his smile and wink. He pulled out my chair for me and pushed it inward while I was seated in. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you. You look very handsome, Mr. O' Donnell." I said with innocence then looked down. Well he did. He had on a sexy white silk shirt where it was buttoned down to reveal that oh-so heavenly chest of his. He also had black slacks and fancy black suede shoes from Katina (equivalent to Italian) Okay, okay back to our rendevous.

"So how have you been Miss Ava-Vincent?"

"I am fine since the collision course."

"Heh-heh-heh...Cute and full of humor I like that."

"Kind and Handsome I like that."

"Touche my dear touche." Wolf replied with a spark

"Hee-hee! Why thank you Mr. O' Donnell."

"Please call me Wolf. We are already acquainted."

"Oh okay. Hee-hee! That is true."

"So Ava,...hmmmm..., you don't mind if I called you Ava for short?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay on to phase two. Now Ava I want you to answer this sole question based on you and you alone. Basically, I want you to be honest, okay? Speak your mind and take all the time, if you get my drift."

"Okay Wolf."

" Why do you think that you should be a member of the Gullwings?"

"Well I always wanted to prove my strength and perseverance to others and travel the Lylat System. I mean staying in Titania has it's perks but I like to see all the other planets as well you know. But enough on traveling. I really want to be a heroine. A legend, a Phenomena if you will. And do you know how everybody stereotypes me as Wolf? Do you?

" I have no clue kiddo."

"Well let me tell you. They would say stuff like, 'Oh you are just a little girl. What could you possibly do?' 'You are too sweet and kind to be a mercenary. You would be considered a push-over in their eyes.' ' I don't even think you can fight kid. You look a little scrawny.' -Sigh-, it's hard Wolf, it's hard being a young kid like me. So you have to fight to prove your worth or they'll just say you are only good for a housewife or maybe even a working mom. I don't wanna end up like that Wolf. Never ever in my young years. To me that's just the pits. I rather fight to earn a living and travel being as free as a bird. And you know what? I want to tell my Grand-kids a story whenever they come to see me. Hee-hee!"

"Wow..." Wolf said while raising his brow " Quite an answer you had there Ava. I am most intrigued by your answer."

"Well I am happy that you are Wolf. But can I ask you a question?" _Oh Boy, here it goes._

"Pertaining to...?" Wolf shot a glance of concern at me and seriousness followed as well. I think he knew damn well what I was going to ask him and he didn't look so happy right then.

"The Eyepatch."

Sigh-" Ava, dear I rather not talk about it. I am very sensitive over the issue and it makes me kind of sullen to even think about it. Although it's quite inevitable that you would ask me that."

"Oh I am sorry!" I said a little worried. "I didn't mean to go there Wolf please forgive me." I reached out to take his hand with mine and press it gently towards my cheek. The worse was yet to come when I saw a tear fly down his right eye. He was trying to hold his emotions back but that is tearing up my conscious inside. _Oh boy Ava, we really did it this time. Ohhhh...GOD!WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY! I should have kept my big mouth shut._ He sniffled a tad bit so I kissed his hand and held it close to my heart. There is when he stared to smile again. "Wolf, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. The reason why I am holding your hand so close to my chest is that you will always have my heart and soul when you feel down and out so there's no reason to feel blue. Okay?" I attempted to cheer Wolf up and I think it went well.

"Yeah Ava. Thank you I'll keep that in mind. You are so sweet. How can I say this..."

"Yes Wolf?" At This moment I felt that this was becoming more than an Interview for the Gullwings.

"I...I think I love you."

"Ummm...HUH?" I couldn't believe what he just said

"No no excuse me, I don't think. I DO LOVE YOU!"

"Oh...Oh...my I don't know what to say..."

"How about, "I love you too"?"

"Wolf we only met in a One day period but I have strong feelings for you as well. But only in a friendship type of way you know."

"Well, -ahem- that brings us to the third portion of the interview."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute. Do you really have those feelings for me or did you just act those out?"

"I am for real on that area Ava, I love you. But it's awkward right now so let's get back to the third and final portion."

"The risk factor right?"

"That is correct."

"So what is it?"

"The risk Ava my dear is the risk of love."

"Meaning? Come on Wolf. You are talking in circles here. Heh-heh-heh..."_ What is it that he wanted to say? Or do for the fact of the matter? I don't get men sometimes._

"Let me put it to you like this. Ava, my dear, are you a virgin?"

"Yes, but what are you trying to get me to do here?" I was hoping for a way out of this. _I seriously hope he's not thinking of breaking my virginity. No way. I am saving myself for that special someone. God, he has to be at least 6 years older than me. _Suddenly a wave of fear overcame my tide of Euphoria.

"Well now," Wolf turned sadistic for a moment "You can now say it's the risk of losing you virginity to me for the Gullwings sake."

"HUH? Is this your idea of a sick joke Wolf?"

"No it's part of rules and regulations of the interview you can even read the interviewer's column." He pulled out a piece of paper identical to the one I received and pointed out the section on the third factor. "And I quote, 'THE INTERVIEWER MAY CHOOSE THE EVENT HE/SHE WOULD LIKE TO DO AS THE LAST FACTOR OF THE INTERVIEW. NO REGULATIONS."

"What! Unreal!"

"Think about it Ava! The risk of disowning your family. The risk of losing confidence. Or maybe...The risk of getting pregnant." Wolf said very consoling and tranquil.

"Huuuuhh! NO!" As I got up and dashed towards the door. He managed to tackle me down and hold me pretty tight.

"Think about it Ava. Why are you running from me? You don't think I am nice?" Wolf's words tickling me ear as he pressed on top of me.

"It's...it's just that I would date you a few more times before jumping in bed and opening my legs for you. That's all. I just wanted to..."

"What? Save it for some one special huh?" Wolf managed to get on top of me and pin my arms down. What could I do I? I am so helpless. _Oh God...please don't let him rape me._

"Please Wolf at least give me time to think about it. Please..." _HUH! I can feel his erect penis between my thighs. _"Please Wolf..." was all I can say.

"I will give you 10 minutes Ava just 10. Let me give you a hint of advice: Your decision will determine the outcome of your approval. I can not say how."

"Thank you." I tried to hold back from tears as he held my face up and kissed me passionately. Our tongues danced with each other as this was a predicament. We were still kissing and he placed his hands right on my chest. I opened my eyes and just placed my arms around his neck. He gently squeezed my breasts and in shame I felt aroused by the matter. But then I realized I can go to far with him so I drew away from him. Then he told me,

"Ava your 10 minutes start now."

"Okay. I see." _What should I do? If I slept with him I can get pregnant. That's the biggie for me. I can see my parents understanding what I did for the Gullwings and my self-esteem would not drop one bit. Maybe I can request that he used a condom? Nah he would because it's not a risk. Tch! I have to decide and I have to decide now! Ava, would you risk your body for the Gullwings?_

End of Part II

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary:**

**Whew! What A steamy interview but it's not over yet. Ava still has to decide whether to risk her virginity to Wolf or not. In my opinion Wolf is one smart guy for rushing the time for Ava. But that's just me. Anywho, you have to read the third installment to see if Ava will go through with it or not. Please tell me what you think so far! Read and Review, Supply and Demand and we're all good folks! Well take care! **

**This story is dedicated to Wolfox Okamichan (thanks for the advice!)and all the other Wolf O' Donnell fans out there! This one's for you! Don't worry Tiger 64( I really apriciated you review as well) I'll make a story for you too! Bye now!**


	3. Part III

Hi Hi! It's me Sol-Ratcht and I apologize for coming back so late! Please forgive me! Because, I got the ahem- climax for you! From the previous chapter I got more reviews! Thank you all! Hey, I even got my first flame. I am most impressed with myself ; p. Last time we left our dashing heroine she was in a bind with Wolf O' Donnell, the famed arch-villain of Star Fox. But the last segment of the interview she just found out about it and she's not so cheery as she used to be...Tonight, somebody's getting lucky guaranteed or my name isn't Sol-Ratcht Saporro... Ahem-ladies and gentlemen I now present the third installment of A Dance With A Certain Wolf.

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Part III

"I am so young yet I have to grow up. I need to take hold on life because this determines my future."-Ava-Vincent

"Tonight's the night Ava...I need to know if you are to go through with this. I love you. Doesn't that make things easier? Please tell me...It's tearing me up inside. GAAAAHHH! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW!" Wolf banged the table with his fist as he roared in protest.

"Wolf please," I pleaded with him " I never knew these types of feelings before. Give me a chance... I mean all of this is a rush for me. I am scared."

"What's there to be scared of...? It's a risk. If you take it, you may never know what would happen. That's the beauty of it, no? Okay, okay...I understand the actual sex part. It hurts a little but as we continue, it won't hurt for long...you'll actually like it. Trust me." When he said that, he approached me in a consoling type of way, which comforted me. He put both of his hands on my shoulders and hugged me really tight. I don't know why but I wrapped my arms around him too. _I guess this is what I needed. Yeah_...

"Wolf," I squeaked out " I...WHOOO!"

As soon as I was ready to give my answer, the Host busts in, " I am very sorry to disturb you two but...oh...sorry didn't mean to barge in while you two were ahem—getting romantic, but the restaurant will be closing in two minutes. Okay?"

"Ummmm...yeah, thanks! We'll be out soon." Wolf answers. By then the Host closes the door and walks briskly away from the area...

"Oh my god, he startled me... Oh, Wolf I...I.,..." _Oh no I had to start stammering again_.

" Yeah, what is it Ava? You don't have to be afraid." Wolf assured me

" If I were to say yes, how would we go about this?" I, obviously in a curious state of mind, had to ask this.

"Heh-heh...well Ava my dear, I would hold you tight with my arms...Then, I would passionately kiss you...and not just any old kiss but, one where our tongues would dance in a beat of a sensual drum. And when we get to the bed Ava my dear, instead of me having all the power I would put in a position, that would never...ever make you feel like a helpless little girl." Wolf intimidating and arousing me at the same time..._Oooh...Ohhh...oh my god! What...what is he saying to make me feel so funny? I almost feel like I wanna faint..._ And that's exactly what I did.

30 minutes later...

"Ava, Ava! Are you okay? Please speak to me! I didn't mean to say all that. Please forgive me!" Wolf yelled over my ear.

"Owwww...please Wolf, Wolf. I am alright." I said. I had a noisome pain in my head. But when Wolf said that phrase, " I would put you in a position that would never make you feel like a helpless little girl." I guess I lost it. _Hey something's not right here..._ I don't know this area. "Ummm...where are we?" I pondered.

"We're at my hotel suite." Wolf replied

"Wa...WHAT? Ummmm...ummm...What time is it?"

"A quarter past nine...do you need to be somewhere at this time?" Wolf looked over his shoulder.

"No, I was just wondering." I replied "Hey, Wolf?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"Yeah?"

"What happened after I fainted?"

"Well I called for help, no response so I took you out of the heated V.I.P room to the dining room where it was cooler and the employees where cleaning up. I called Randt to help me open the doors and call the medical corps. When they arrived, the doctor gave me a medical kit if you should have any post symptoms and told me that I should take you home because you are a young girl and the recovery time is almost instantaneous within 30 minutes. I didn't know where you lived so I took you to my hotel room."

"Oh I see. Thank you. As I leaned over to peck his cheek, I noticed he looked very sullen. By the way, who's Randt?" I comforted him

"The Host, Randt."

"Oh...okay. I have to thank him when I get the chance to see him. Wolf..." As I gently massaged his back. I also noticed this tattoo he had of a, what appeared to be a family crest on the upper right shoulder . I still can't give him an answer straight up just yet._ I am just too scared...I don't know what to do. I am so young yet I have to grow up. I need to take hold on life because this determines my future_._Gulp...well I'll stall 5 minutes longer..._

5 minutes until answer...

"Yeah Ava is there something you need?"

"I was wondering, what does this tattoo symbolize? A family crest or something?" I rubbed the back area softly and he let out a soft moan.

"Oohhh..." Wolf groaned with some satisfaction, " That felt good. You know you can double as my massage therapist." Wolf said back still turned to me.

"Oh..um.hehe.. I never thought of being..." I was trying to keep my cool but I was hectic inside

"I am only joking, no need to get nervous." Wolf said full of tranquility. _Huh...easy for him to say he's the one with the probe not me..._ "Well, back to your question Ava...yes this is a crest. All the O' Donnells have to get it... My younger sister Allou(pronounced AH-LOU), has it on her lower back. My mother, Constantine, has her crest on her arm...and I can't recall my father since he disappeared in my teenager years..." Wolf told me

"Oh I am sorry...I didn't mean to pry like that. Forgive me."

"It's okay. You just wanted to know about my family that's all. Can't turn down a woman's request can I?"

"Sometimes...it's better to say no. That's what my mom always taught me." I said...But I, myself wonder, should I take my mom's advice?

3 Minutes until answer...

"Ummm...Wolf...?"

"Yeah...?"

" You know damn well it's been over the 10 minute mark. So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because...I was bluffing..." Wolf told me yet he was really holding back emotions...

"Huh, what do you mean, "bluffing"? I went back to my mellifluous tone of voice

"'The lose your virginity to me for the Gullwings bit.' I can't do that. Not like me. I thought I could be as bold as to having sex with a girl 6 years younger than me...but no Ava. NO! I won't hurt you. Not in a way that you feel uncomfortable or I am doing it too fast. Ava, if you love me for me tell me so...please tell me the honest truth though...like I said before it tears me up inside." Wolf was wielding tears at this moment and he only let one shed to hit the floor.

"Wolf..."as I gazed upon his eye " I don't know what to say..."

1 Minute until answer...

As I lie in bed and Wolf sitting at the edge of his bed, he has point-blank starring at the fireplace, and I couldn't bear the thought of this happening. Wolf had a shot glass of hard liquor and his free hand on his lap._ Oh Wolf...I never meant to hurt you...if only you knew._ As I look back on my life, most of the time I was a independent little girl...but now I want to have Wolf in my life just as much as he wanted me. _Ava, what are you going to do now...?_

15 seconds until answer...

"Wolf?"

"Yeah?"

10 seconds...

"I want to let you know something..."

"Which is..." Wolf turned around this time

5 seconds...

"I...I...I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled although I didn't mean to

"Really?" Wolf was still in a stun-like state from me yelling

4...

"Yes, Wolf with all my Heart..."

"Ava, I am glad we share the same feelings too..." Wolf said with a light smile

3...

"I can't believe you said that to me Wolf...You were bluffing...You had me in shock."

"Well it's true even if you said yes right off the bat." Wolf told me

2...

"Which is why I wanted to tell you something..."

"Yeah, I am listening..."

1...

"I don't care that you were bluffing..."

"Okay..." Wolf said quizzically

The answer...

As I take off my dress and reveal only my bikini and jewelry on, "I am ready now..."

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Whoo! Well...Ava sure has grown up tonight...and Wolf can really look out for a girl, wow what a guy! I am a tad bit jealous but that's okay...Now that Ava has admit her true feelings for Wolf, I guess they can share the ultimate passion that two lovers always do. Anyways give me a little bit of time for this one because I don't want it to sound too raunchy...That's it for the third installment. Thank you everyone who read my story and reviewed it! I appreciate it a lot! Well please R&R and Supply and Demand folks...This has been a great experience so far and I am learning from the best! Thank you Tiger 64 for your dedication and some new faces I have attracted...Thank all of you! Bye now! The fourth installment awaits soon!**


	4. Part IV That Morning

OMG! I am sooo sorry for coming back so late... Please forgive me, I was out-of-town. Sorry people! I have been battling whether or not to end it at this point or not...I need your help on this one. I have several ideas but I need the public to help me on this issue... Oh well... Thank you Silver Meta Dragon and Ben Stylin! It's good to hear from you two also thanks for sharing my pain, makes me feel all emotional again.sniff sniff Okay okay, anyways I got a new reader, Black Phoenix! (Cool Pen Name!) Thanks for your review as well, I appreciate all of them to the fullest! Okay I know I have been away but I have come back to you for the Second Piece of Part Four... For those who needed to see my email address I will see what is up with it then I will email you the This Night. I dunno what went up with that junk but I will fix it ASAP. Now on to where we last left off, Wolf and Ava finally shared true passion with each other and now they drifted off into sleep...Well, that was it...ahem...not much to make out of Part Four This Night. Heheheh...well here it goes...

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

**Author's Note: OOOOHH OOOOHH OOOOOHH! Forgot to mention, this time this will be told in Wolf's point-of-view. The Reasons, I cannot say... But how my story is laid out is still the same. The thoughts and translations and all. Okay okay on with the show!**

Part IV–"That Morning"

"I never wanted to do this but, it had to be done."–Wolf O' Donnell

After last night, I felt a connection with Ava, none like before. Wow she's one helluva girl if you ask me. I enjoyed every minute of her presence. As I lay in bed with her in my arms, I noticed the alarm clock read 4:30 a.m., I was still drifting off into space. _SHIT! I HAVE TO GET READY TO DEPORT TO VENOM. _

Man, I almost forgot I was to meet my comrades of Star Wolf for a mission. Well it is supposedly in 2 hours. _How can I tell Ava? I don't even know whether I'll come out alive. I don't even know if I'll ever come back. All I know is that I will have Fox McCloud's head on a pike by the day after the ambush. Enough about that, the real deal is how can I break the ice to Ava? The fact that I may never see her again. _

As I stayed in my combined fetal position with Ava soundly asleep in my arms, I thought about a lot of things, what I just did, if I had any regrets, if Ava would be crushed when I left never saying goodbye or even if I would make it back alive? Just then, I received a phone callfrom Zane the leader of the band of mercenaries. I picked it up on the first ring not to disturb Ava luckily she only nudged a bit on my chest.

"Hello?" I answered quietly but in a hoarse voice

"Wolf, did the interview go as planned?"

"Yeah, so the synopsis should be on it's way."

"Okay thank you. So what did you make the last risk factor?" Zane pondered although she knew what I was probably gonna say.

"Oh, virginity loss."I said out of the blue because if I had said nothing she would've disqualified Ava for not going through the whole process.

"Such a dick. I knew it..." Zane retorted, "sigh You need to stop screwing with little girls and get yourself a WOMAN, you pedophile. As a matter of fact, you need a vasectomy to control your horny butt."

"Heh-heh-heh..., you need a man, Godhand. Or are you too busy tending to the other side of the fence?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Zane roared over the receiver loud enough for Ava to flick her ears then go back to sleep..

"Keep your voice down goddammit! People are sleeping and as loud as you are you would wake them! Okay okay, Zane that was a low-blow...I am sorry babe."

"Yeah yeah well that hurt y'know?"

"And I apologized okay I really didn't mean it."

"Apology accepted. And I too, was in the wrong and I am sorry for what I said and called you."

"Okay we are on the same level."

"Cool."

"So what did you need to know Godhand?"

"Hey we're on a first name basis let me remind you..."

"Okay okay, so what did you need to know ZANE! Happy now?" I sarcastically said

"That's better. Yeah, I needed to know what she did. Before the report comes in."

"Well she..." _Oh shit...what should I say? If I said Ava slept with me, Zane would think she's a total slut. But if I said no she refused, she would think she's a stubborn mule. Oh, Oh God...I can't think..._

"Wolf, honey, come back to reality...Hello...HELLO!"

"Um...yeah, huh?"

"Did she go through with it or not?"

_Ah...fuck it. Might as well go with the report and tell the truth. _"Zane, she went through it with a lot of resenment and reconsideration. But she went through it."

"Is that so? Hmmmmm...," Zane paused midway, "I'll think about her more thoroughly. Well Wolf, I will be posting you before that mission of yours okay?"

"Yeah, okay. "

"So good luck with that mission okay? It must be tough try'na infiltrate Corneria. I will keep you in thought."

"Thanks, hey take care okay?"

"Okay b-..."

"Zane wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What color underwear are you wearing?"

"Black, why do you ask? Hey how about you though?"

"The answer, none of the above. I just asked because I was curious ."

"Ugh...heheheeh...you are quite the charmer Wolf. Get some more rest okay?"

"Hehehehehe...I am rested okay?"

"Okay just saying...well I am going to look over your report and tell you what's what. Shouldn't you be gettin' ready Wolfie?

I shot a glance at the clock and it read 5:50 a.m. "Oh, yeah I should. Well this is where we part our farewells right?"

"Yeah...please remember at 6:15. I will call with my decision. Good luck Wolf. I am rooting for ya'!"

"Yeah thanks babe...Take care okay?"

"You too...And please come back alive."

"I will...goodbye"

"Okay...goodbye Wolf." Zane whispered softly and sweetly. Something that will echo from ear to ear for a long time

Zane hung up first then me. I had feelings for her ever since our childhood days together. Strong feelings. But I knew we would never be together so we just stayed close friends. Maybe one day I will have a stronger relationship with her. Time was already drawing near and I had to get ready. As I slowly and cautiously slipped one arm away from Ava's head I was becoming saddened by the fact that I may never see her again. I successfully slipped out of the bed unnoticed and put on my Venomian uniform. Then I grabbed my two pieces of luggage and set them near the door.

_I_ gazed upon Ava's gorgeous body once more. And started to draw few tears. _I may never see her again. I love that girl and I can't say goodbye to her. I dunno how am I going to live with myself. I have to tell her where I am currently. I just have to do something...Oh, I'll write a farewell letter explaining everything to her._

I sat down on the recliner and drew out the pen and paper and began to "spill my thoughts out on paper"...

15 minutes later...

"Okay finished..." I said to myself in a quiet tone

I got up from the recliner and slid the note in Ava's hand. I knelt down next to her and gave her three kisses one on the forehead, one on the neck and a very passionate one on the mouth. I longingly looked at her once more and watch her moan faintly in pleasure as I finished the kiss.

_Oh Ava, if only you knew...how much this hurts. But I love you...and I never wanna let you go._ _I never wanted to do this but, it had to be done._

I got up from kneeling then I opened the door and put one suitcase outside then one more look at her. I gazed upon her and held back my emotions and simply exited the room slowly closing the door behind me. I walked briskly towards the docking bay and met up with Leon Powalski, Andrew Oikonny and Pigma Dengar. We walked into the hangar of the military cruiser destined for Venom.

"Sir," Leon intervened with my thoughts "are you okay? Is something disturbing you?"

"No, no not at all...I am just thinking how to go about this mission." I was lying through my teeth, hopefully none of these guys will pick it up.

As we wingbeasts went over the mission briefing the vessel went out of Titania's orbit, never to return, I knew I would never see Ava again...So I put my head down and wept uncontrollably after the meeting when I was sure I was all alone...

Meanwhile back at the hotel...

"Ooohhh...what a night huh Wolf?...Wolf?" Ava got a little frantic. But then she consoled herself by saying, "Oh he probably went out to walk to catch a breather... hehehehee... But wait a minute, what's this letter all about?"

Ava was grabbed the letter and slowly opened it not knowing what it was about or if it had something to do with Wolf...

She was in for a BIG surprise...

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Oh...so sad...I never would've thought Wolf would had to leave so soon...What a bummer. They could've used more time together if you ask me. Well there's an estimated 2 to three parts left.** **Thanks for the support and see you until next time! The Demand is good but I am willing to supply greatly... Sorry for the short commentary!**


	5. Part V

Hola mis amigos, Que Tal? Heheheh...for real, Hey everyone! How's it going? Yes yes, it's me Sol-Ratcht and I am back with Part 5. Now, as we last left off Ava, Wolf had to leave to do a Infiltration on Corneria. He had explained to her everything in the letter and was deeply saddened by the whole event. Also, his old-time flame, Zane Godhand had called about the interview and they seemed to be all in deja-vu all over again. Well, in this chapter, Ava will read Wolf's letter and then we'll see how the story goes...from there. Oh, another thing. I want those who are reading the story to tell me if they want one of three endings. Let's just say Neutral, Happy or Sad? Please email me to see which one you want to be posted first. I will do all three but which one comes first is the real deal. Only I will know until the posting of the New One-Shot story. Each ending will be a one-shot! Okay okay, enough incoherent banter, let's proceed with the story!

Ava-VincentBy Sol-Ratcht Saporro

**Author's Note: Sorry sorry again! I had to mention that from now on,(unless I state it) the POVs will switch from Ava to Wolf but I will let you know beforehand. Sorry bout that...**

Part V

"Maybe I was a fool to fall in love so rapidly"-Ava-Vincent

"Oh Wolf..." I sobbed constantly, "How could you leave me without saying goodbye? That's so not like you."

I clutched the letter tightly to my chest as though it was Wolf's head. Then I came to realize that I may never see him again._ Oh, GAWD! I am such an idiot for not waking up. Why why why? I never should have let him out of my sight!_ Then I just wept uncontrollably for about another 10 minutes when I finally mustered up the strength to contain my emotions for him just to read the letter.

"At least...sniff At least he wr-wrote me a letter, maybe this will explain why he did this."

As I opened the letter I quivered like I was in an earth tremor or something like that. Then I kinda smirked at the letter when it read:

Dear Ava...my sweet-sweet Ava,

If I could reconsider my position right now I would gladly give this all up have I not met you. You really are something you know that? Ever since I bumped into you on the street. It was a romantic coincidence. Well, as you are reading this I wanted to let you know of two really important things. One, That I am on a Mission towards Corneria and I am thinking about you all the time. I mean **ALL **the time. Secondly, you know Zane the Gullwings' coordinator well I had a chat with her and she was very...

"AHHH!" I yelped. I was spasmodically delayed by a knock on the door. "Umm...Who is it?"

"House keeping...Ju know I haf to keep up with de rooms, no?"

"Sut et oei mif kutamo?"(Can you come back later for the room)

"Oh, O lume swa. O'ss well sut." (Oh, I see. I'll come back for the room.)

"Gascanta!"(Thanks)

"Bei averiko."(You are welcome)

As the maid left the door way I continued to read the letter Wolf bestowed upon me.

_Okay okay now where was I? Oh yeah... Something about Zane yadda yadda yadda...blah blah blah...Oh here it is:_

_I had_ a chat with her and she was very in-...

**BRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRING BRRRRRRRRRRRING! **The telephone roared.

"Oh for the love of my God..." I groaned. I wrapped the bed sheet around my body and got up from the bed to see about this telephone and I picked it up with a little agitation. _Oh what do I do? I forgot it has to seem like Wolf left the room. And I already picked it up damn! Okay okay...I've got it!_

" Hello, you have reached Room 249, the resident you are trying to reach is currently unavailable please leave a 10 second maximum message and the resident will get back to you as soon as possible. At the sound of the tone please leave your message...Booooop!" _I am so pathetic. Hopefully the person will be dumb enough to think it's a answering machine. Heheheheeh...gulp._

"Nice try Ava, you almost had me fooled there. ALMOST is the key word." A woman's voice appeared over the phone. "Well, it seems Wolf already deported for Corneria, huh?"

"Yeah, but how did you know it was me?"

"Trust me babe, I know...I know."

"Ooookay...so are you the famous Zane Godhand of the Gullwings?"

"Yeah I am...but I might change that name. Sounds kinda dinky dontcha think?"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"So young lady, how was last night? I am "dying" to know." Zane sounded a tad sarcastic

"Ummm...hehehehe...I really don't wanna talk about it..."

"It's okay...it's understandable. But did you know Wolf and I we went back a long time ago?"

"Ummm...No! Not really had I known that I wouldn't have went through it. Besides I just really wanna be apart of the group. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your feelings toward him."

"I know, I know...You are a sweet and innocent little girl... You wouldn't do stuff with malicious intent. I just know it." Zane's voice didn't sound so convincing enough for me to believe her.

"Miss Godhand, I... I really don't want to get in the way of you and Wolf. If you like I will stay out of the way between you two."

"Yeah, that would be a GREAT idea! It makes me happy that you get the picture. So, here's the skinny, STAY OUT OF MY WAY LITTLE GIRL OR YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Zane thundered with bounds of intimidation.

"...gulp...Yes ma'am." My voice barely audible.

"Greeat...now, don't you think you should be reading a letter right about now?"

"Yeah but how did you kn----?"

"Okay take care now..."Zane swiftly interrupted me. CLICK...a dial tone...just a stupid dial tone...

"GRRRRRRRR...I am NOT giving up on Wolf that easily! Just you wait bitch!" I had a war cry in my voice. _Sigh...who am I kidding? I would get ripped to shreds by her sword alone..._ After that I suddenly came back to reality and continued to read Wolf's letter (with NO more interruptions I hope) _But I wonder? How in the hell did Zane know I was in Wolf's room and he left me a letter that I was reading midway? She creeps me out 99.9 of the time...Oh well. Back to my letter._:

"...she was very interested in you and she would like you to be apart of her team, Ava! Congratulations Baby! I knew you could pull it off with her! Well tell me all about your missions and such! Hopefully I'll see you around and even hire you ladies for some assistance in some missions. Her team is Neutral so nobody will attack you right off the bat. Thank god! But back to us...

Ava, to tell the truth I don't even know if I'll come back. It seems like a dangerous mission but I must let Venom have the upper hand. It is my sworn duty. But I love you and I will come back to Titania just for you! I must depart now but look for me in the sky and remember me as I will remember you. The natural beauty within yourself, the radiance in your smile and the love we shared all the times we met. Yeah I know it was only three but to me it felt like more than that. You really changed my thought about life Ava...I love you and I will never forget you.

Love,

Wolf.

"Oh God, it makes me all torn up inside thinking about the dangers he's in because he is standing on enemy ground. Oh, Wolf...sniff sniff..." I couldn't take it anymore..."WAAAAAAAHHH! I still love you Wolf!" My wailing was extremely loud Then I thought, _You're right Wolf...It has felt like more than three times. It feels like an eternity._

As I got up out of bed I noticed that there was dried up drops of water near my pillowcase. But, when I cried, I covered my face_...Oh Wolf you really do love me...I guess maybe I was a fool to fall in love so rapidly. I didn't mean to lead Wolf on so quickly. Maybe it's best to just wait and see what happens then I will know what to do._

I got my old clothes and headed for the bathroom for a soothing hot shower...A remedy for most stress in my belief. Afterwards I clothed myself and headed out the door. But I was able to take one last look at the place where I lost my virginity and simply left it all behind...

**Wolf's Narrative**

As we were en route towards Venom to get supplied with our munitions, Leon and I had a conversation about what I did in Titania. I hope I don't talk to much. Although he does know about Zane and I but not about Ava. And I intend to keep it that way.

"So Lord O' Donnell, how was the trip to Titania? Was it supposed to be for leisure or business?"

" It was alright for a place the people there were a little over the top but it was still interesting. I will tell you the trip was a mixture of both.

"Hmmm...did you speak to Zane?"

"Yeah I did."

"That must be the leisure part...Well, if that's true, what was the business part about? You know you missed a lot of training because you derailed."Leon was aggravated by the tone of his voice.

"Man you sure are noisy...I had to interview a girl for Zane's group that's all. Another thing, my piloting skills haven't changed a bit so don't you worry okay, Polwalski?"

"Hmmmm...must've been a little more than an interview if you thought she was cute and all..."

"Heh-heh...what in God's name are you talking about? I wouldn't dare especially when I still think about Zane..."I let out a forced chuckle but was getting pressured for what Leon was doing.

"Yeah, you get in heat quicker than Solar does..."

"Shut the fuck up Leon! I do not want to talk about this shit anymore! Got it?"

"Okay, okay...sheesh. Come on Wolf, the ship will be landing soon. Sorry about all of that." Leon was trying to be apologetic. I guess that's the best he can do.

"Apology accepted. Now let's go and Leon..."

"Yes sir?"

"This conversation only happened between us. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, between us I get it sir. Now shouldn't we be on our way to the artillery dock?"

"Yeah, we should..."As we caught up with the other two I gave Leon a cold, blood-curdling stare that should work on him. But I don't get him sometimes...I guess he's real bent on this raid on Corneria and the fact that it will go well...He's almost been killing himself in training mode by practicing three quarters of the day. He's determined to exterminate Falco no matter what the outcome. I feel an ounce of concern for him though...

The loading dock awaits us and the Wolfen beckons my name...I shall come back to you Ava just you wait!

End of Part V

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Now that Ava knows the truth behind Wolf's absence. She's crushed in spirit. I feel for her...but as time moves on so does the preparation for the raid of Corneria. I think Wolf could care less about this mission and he just wants to be loved. I believe it's two more parts until the three split ending! Please email me for your requests...Would you like a Happy, Sad, Or Neutral ending? Tell me! I wanna make something Good. Thank you Silver Meta Dragon, Ben Stylin, and Wolfox Okaminchan for sticking it out with me, I appreciate everything and unitl then folks Take care of yourselves and each other!**


	6. Part VI

Hey folks! You wouldn't be expecting me so soon huh? Well it's a rainy day and I decided to continue my story. Maybe if there are more rainy days like this, the story will be finished. Hehehehee...okay as we last left off, Ava found out that Wolf went AWOL for his mission in Corneria but if he plays his cards right in the battlefield, he is determined to come back alive. While reading the letter she got a surprise call from Zane Godhand the de facto leader of the Gullwings (the name is going to be changed according to her). She informed Ava that if she was to interfere with her relationship with Wolf she would certainly pay the price.( Do I sense a bit of jealousy in her?) Back to Ava, now as she read the letter she also was informed that she was accepted into the band of mercenaries. Even though that was great news Ava, sure as hell wasn't in the festive mood. As for Wolf, he had a man-to-man talk with Leon Powalksi, one of his most trusted wingbeasts in Star Wolf while they were going to head towards Venom first to lock and load before the Cornerian assault. Leon, is strictly disciplined to win the fight and especially exterminate Falco Lombardi (I personally don't know what he's got against Falco but it's best to keep my mouth shut eh?)... Well that's where it left off...nothing more to say except please read and review Part VI of my story? Thanks and enjoy! Oh This marks the 10,000 plus word barrier breaker! Yay! WHOOPIE! Pops confetti Yeah, I am hopeless... : ( Heheheheheh...okay on with the story!

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

Part VI

"In this world you either fight or get left for your corpse to rot. I don't have a choice and neither do you..."—Wolf O' Donnell

**Wolf's Narrative**

As my team and I approached the docking bay, we were anticipating the new and improved Wolfens that an engineer has taken under her own wing to ensure that they were in peak performance. Her name, Dr. Julia Yarborough. She was a little older than me, a gold-tawny mixture fox that has a vast knowledge. She's Fox's cousin but she could care less about Corneria which is why we hired her to work as one of the chief engineers at the newly renovated Venomian Supply Depot. (**Author's Note: In case you forgot, the Star Fox Team decimated the original depot at Macbeth if you were able to activate all the eight switches when it came to the boss of Macbeth. Okay sorry for the interruption!**) She has no alliance with either Venom or Corneria so she's more of a bias worker. I don't blame her. We are both in it for the money that's all...

She, along with some other science nuts, has been constructing a new prototype weapon for the Wolfen II. She always leaves the team in suspense. Damn her... Well as my comrades and I finally arrived at the docking bay of the Depot she warmly greeted us with a motif of a business woman. That's another thing I like about her.

"Good day Mr. O' Donnell, Mr. Powalski, Mr. Dengar and Mr. Oikonny. As you can see, we are finally finished with your weapon upgrades so that you guys can get through your mission with the utmost of ease." Dr. Yarborough announced

"So Julia, will you gi----..." I was frankly interrupted of course by Julia herself. I like messing with the high-strung engineers by omitting their titles and all...It's an inside joke to me.

"Hey Hey HEY! I didn't go to a Gold Accredited (**Like Ivy League**) University for my professional degrees in Physics and Chemistry just to be called "Julia". "Mrs. Yarborough's" is bad enough but "Julia"...That's just a low blow." Dr. Yarborough rationalized with me.

"Okay sorry Julia. That won't happen again Julia. Hey did you hear me **JULIA**?" I snickered a bit to myself as I observed Dr. Yarborough shaking her fist really violently attempting to contain her anger.

"Hmph...sigh, Never mind..." Dr. Yarborough said under her breath. "Gentlemen, as I was saying, I will give a brief demonstration on the tutorial of your weapons. Er, Shall we?" As Julia paced forward leading the way towards the lobby of the Depot.

As we were en route to the Observation Wing of the Experiment floor I noticed how shook up Andrew was. _Oh Boy, this pussy needs to toughen up if he's going to be with Star Wolf any longer...Maybe I should talk to him to ease the anxiety...Tch, man I do not like doing this type of crap..._

"Yo Andrew, what seems to be the problem? You gotta keep up if you wanna see the demonstartion come on..." I nudged at him.

"Sir, I am a little nervous...We NEVER go unto enemy territory...Especially the main Public enemy number ONE Corneria." Andrew bugged out.

Leon and Pigma were compelled to stay and see what was taking us so long but I just signaled them to continue on and we'll catch up at a slower pace.

As they caught up with Julia, Andrew and I started talking again.

"Andrew, please tell me you are not chickening out on me? Especially when I need ALL of my crew together. Hey, even though it may not look like it we are a team and we gotta look out for each other y'know?"

"Well come on now, did you even consider how strong the Cornerian Armada is...And the fact that they got the Galaxy Police on their side! There are a mass of cops who are on my tail let alone the team's tail in general. We should just drop this mission altogether." Andrew panicked

That statement alone made me want to knock the living shit out of Andrew...Yeah yeah he can be a pest but he used to be bold and daring...I never thought he would say this especially when we did all those laborious hours of training. He usually just goes on with it...

"Grrrrrrr..." I couldn't help but growl and squint my good eye and lowered my head to the ground.

"Sir, are you okay?" Andrew had some shakiness in his voice when he asked me that.

"Okay...heh-heh-heh-heh...he wants to know if I am okay..."

"Ummmmm...Sir?"

At that point...I don't know what made me do it but I guess it's from all the sadness I've been going through...

BAM!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and checked to see what had happened...

In a split second I grabbed Andrew's head with one of my hands and I rammed it on a nearby Plexiglas window. I did it with so much force that I cracked it and some pieces were able to shatter. As I looked up I noticed everyone was staring with awe in a way that wasn't good. I realized what I have done and slowly released Andrew's head from my grasp. I was even in shock. Blood was trickling from the nape of Andrew's neck and from his head there was fragments of glass. The window didn't look any better... If I could describe how the window looked I would say like somebody threw a chair at the widow and merely cracked it. Blotches of Andrew's blood tainted the window. _Wow, I am in for it now..._

"Good Lord Sir...", A Male Badger Scientist rushed to the scene " Do you realized what you've just done! GET A MEDIC OVER HERE NOW!" The Scientist bellowed a cry for help.

Commotion and propaganda surround Wolf and his unconscious comrade as they wait for the medical team to arrive...

**Meanwhile at the Observation Wing...(A/N: This is in 3rd Person POV)**

"Gaaaahhh! What is taking them so long? The operators are becoming weary from proofing the frickin' munition all night... I knew I should've stayed behind everyone to make sure that everyone got into the room..." Dr. Yarborough threw a tantrum

"Do not worry Chief I am sure that they turn up soon...Although I myself am concerned too." Leon consoled her

"Heh-heh...yeah stay here with us a bit longer. Besides we can sure use your type of company...Hee-hee-hee-hee..." Pigma grotesquely suggested

"Ugh...facetious swine...Now I know for a fact I am going to check on those other two..." Dr. Yarborough left with zealousness to search for Wolf and Andrew but before she left she expressed, "Thank you Leon. Not many people especially soldiers understand the stress and responsibility that we scientists go through every time Venom declares war...It's HECTIC! Heheheeh...Well I'll be on my way now..." Dr. Yarborough left briskly

"Psssshaw...she know she wants me..." Pigma retorted in a tardy manner

"Heheheeh..." Leon couldn't help but chuckle a little bit

"Whoa! That's news to me! You, LAUGHING! Wow...what is Venom coming to now a days?" Pigma had a wry sense of humor just then. But when it comes to it he always does.

"N-never mind...We'll just wait until Julia comes back with Wolf and Andrew."

"Yeah...well if you don't mind me I'll be taking a snooze cruise..." Pigma said as he plopped his plump body on the couch in the room and drifted into sleep.

"Hmmmmm..." Leon sighed..._Lazy ass good-for-nothing! _Then he payed attention towards the raucous outside of the room and he took a seat near the window and observed all of what went on quietly...

**Wolf's Narrative**

As I was stunned by all that has happened, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was raring at me

like I was some sideshow freak or something. A circle of eyes surveyed my every thought pattern like they knew what I was going. Then my angelic chief engineer came to see me. She was in a haste like manner But then when she approached Andrew and I, all hell broke loose...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the fuck happened here? Huh? Wolf tell me! Oh my God what is going on...I don't believe this" As she pointed out Andrew's state of unconsciousness "Oh my God if the authorities see this they'll------AHHHH!" I snatched her at the close-call moment and dragged her with me to a secluded lounge area so we could talk in private well at least with all the commotion going on around Andrew and all.

I opened the door and flung her in the room. She ricocheted off of the nearby table and she clutched her right oblique. "Owww..." She moaned "Why did you do that? I just wanted to talk to you about what happened to Mr. Oikonny. Oh jeez, this hurts like hell...Ugh..." Dr. Yarborough trembles and clutches her side even more. But somehow she managed to get up with a little wincing and gritting her teeth.

"Julia are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you I was just try'na get you into the room without all the noise. Let me see what I did here..." As I was attempting to see what I did with the injury of Dr. Yarborough she suddenly shouts:

"NO! Let go you pervert! AHHHH!" Julia blared like a siren, fortunately I was able to cover her mouth

"Julia! I was just going to lift up your shirt just to the point if I could see bruising and stuff. Calm down okay."

"Yeah yeah...I bet you did want to see some "stuff" Hmmph..." As Dr. Yarborough turned her nose upward she was obviously in pain..."Owwww!" She said as plotted herself on the couch.

"Julia...wait. Lie down don't stress the pain even more..." I instructed her

"Oh okay...But could you tell me what the hell happened back there?"She did as I told her to do.

"Okay look it's a long story but I'll cut it short...Andrew said that, "We should just drop this mission altogether" like we can do that. Besides we as a whole worked too hard to just "drop this mission" okay? I tell my guys right before any mission, "In this world you either fight or get left for your corpse to rot. I don't have a choice and neither do you..." So he knew what I was talking about from the jump start. Then afterwards my temper got the best of me and what you saw was the aftermath."

"But why a drastic option as to injuring your comrades? Couldn't you just talk him down from his anxiety?"

"NO! OKAY? NO! That quitting shit alone just pissed me off Julia! I left the one thing that changed my value of life Julia... I...I" I couldn't help but cry...right in front of Dr. Julia Yarborough.

"Wolf, what was it? Huh? You can tell me...I'll keep your secrets. I promise you." She managed to soothe my pain little by little. Then she positioned herself to sit upward and extend her arms out towards me "Come to me Wolf...come on don't be afraid. Like you said we all function as a whole so if you got a problem so do I and I am here as a friend okay?"

"Oh Julia, sniff sniff it's not what but who. I left a special lady for what a mission that now my teammates are even thinking about quitting. Now I am sure I lost her for good...sigh..."

"Hey don't say that...I mean yeah it's rough to lose someone so close but just keep in touch with her and you know the rest will work out it's ways. I am sure of it!" Julia remained optimistic and inspired me to try her ideas. I decided to join her on the couch and lay there in her arms for a little while until time passed by.

"Julie I...I...I thank you. You are a great friend."

"No problem Wolf. But you know if Andrew pulls out through all of this, would you still consider him to help out?"

"Yeah...he HAS too. He is obligated just as much as I am... You know I was up for anything as long as the money was decent. But after I met Ava..._Oh Shit...I said her name. I wonder if Julia's gonna go crazy?_ Whoops. Uh, never mind...Forget what I just said." I averted the conversation.

"So, the lucky girl's name is Ava huh? That's nice. But Wolf let me give you a piece of advice, a woman's heart is like a vault, once you're in you're in but once you're out you're out. Please don't let this one go if she's your real passion. Okay?"

"Yeah. Don't you worry Julia. I won't...I won't. Hey Julia?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your sides still hurt?"

"Now that you mentioned it, the pain has numbed down dramatically. Thanks for asking though."

"That's good to hear..." I yawned in between "Yup good to hear."

"Wolf now it's your turn to lie down. Rest your head on my lap and take 5 okay? You were shaken up by this whole ordeal. So rest my good friend, you deserve it. I'll wake you up if I hear about Andrew and we will proceed with the demonstration if you like okay? Sounds good?"

"Yeah Julie. Thanks again"

"Okay you're welcome." As I did what she requested me to do she hums a beautiful lullaby and strokes my head in a sedative somniferous way which took its toll 5 minutes into the comfort zone and I phase off into my deep sleep with Julia or Dr. Yarborough as my guardian angel.

**Ava's Narrative**

As I exited the hotel accommodations I trudged back home in a sullen maudlin type of manner. I wonder to myself, would I ever see Wolf again? I guess now's the real time to stop acting so cheery and look at reality more often. People do die but I seriously pray that Wolf won't come out to be one of those people... As I was nearing home I noticed Randt the host from The Black Rose restaurant two days ago.

"Hey Mr. Randt how are you?"

"Ava? Ava! How are you honey? I must admit I was a little worried when Mr. O'Donnell came to me that you were unconscious and I just did my best to help out that's all."

"I wanted to thank you but afterwards I never got the chance. So Mr. Randt, you still holding up at The Black Rose restaurant?"

"Ava, my love, please just call me Randt. It's my first name. Yeah I am still working there it gets busy as usual."

"Oh well that's good. You see I was on my way home and I wanted to say "Hi" and "Thank you for saving my life basically hee-hee-hee!"

"Well anything for a beautiful young lady such as yourself..." Randt bends down on one knee to kiss my hand _Oh Boy...I got that feeling all over again...I am charmed by Randt. He seems so nice and all. _

"See you around!" I waved and winked at him. I still think he's cute for a brindle-fox and I absolutely ADORE his smile.

"Say Ava, I wanted to know are you free on Fridays? I wanna take you out for a night on the town or village in this case..." Randt blushed when he said that...

_Oh but what about Wolf? I still have feelings for him...sigh...I guess I can see Randt but only as a buddy-buddy type of thing. I still have very strong emotions towards Wolf and I want to remain loyal to him. I want to be there when he comes back. I pray for your return Wolf... _"Ummm...okay. A night on the Village seems great! What time?" _I must discipline myself though._

"Oh okay. I'll pick you up at around 6:00 in the evening sounds good?"

"Whatever sounds good to you! I'll just be ready!"

"Bye beautiful!"

"Bye handsome!" I walked to my house finally for some rest and a reunion with my worried parents or mom. I know one thing, I won't let anything get in the way of my love for Wolf no matter how strong temptation can be.

End of Part VI

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Wow...Wolf really opened up to a co-worker name in a way that almost made me wanna go cry to a good friend. It seems like there are two sides to Wolf after all. A sweet and docile side when it comes to Ava and other women. A harsh strict Manly man when it comes to Venomian alliances and inter-planetary wars and stuff. What will the Star Wolf team do now that Andrew's in critical condition and Wolf now has to toughen up in order to fight Corneria? Dr. Julia Yarborough is trying her best to strengthen Wolf's emotions. Hopefully she will be the inspiration behind Venoms successful raid and Wolf will be with Ava after all of this is over. Please join me for Part VII as more is revealed and the day for the Cornerian raid will soon take place! Thanks everyone for there moral support of course I appricate each and every letter, character and number of your reviews! Well until next time folks Take care of yourselves and each other. Goodbye!**


	7. Part VII

Hey people! It's me Sol-Ratcht Saporro and I am late for the update. I am terribly sorry folks but a busy teen's job is never done. Also, I have been cooking up ideas on more stories especially this comedy one…..But enough on that manner. As we last left off, Andrew Oikonny was traumatized by Wolf and has a serious concussion. As propaganda was on the rise, a female fox named Dr. Julia Yarborough was a comfort to Wolf as he tries to ease his despair over Ava. Ava on the other hand, was on her way home when she met up with the Host from the Black Rose restaurant Randt and they scheduled a day when they could get to know each other better. Now the tale continues, oh! One more thing for the awesome people like Xavian, Shattered Soul and Black Phoenix, if you want to see Part IV—That Night please leave your email in you review so I can get it to you ASAP. That chapter is the ahem promiscuous one but I still have it for the public just not "there" there. That goes for anybody else that's signing in anonymously okay? Not to feel left out or anything. Okay let's get this show on the road!

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"Randt was always so closed and reserved….But now I see his open personality and this is NOT what I expected…."---Ava-Vincent

**Ava's Narrative**

_Whoo….Friday evening already. My, how time passes too quickly. Then again time could never be controlled…_As I was getting ready in a bit of a rush, I still worry myself silly over him. _I mean Wolf is in the line of fire and here I am getting ready for a "date" with some guy from a local restaurant. I am such a slut….._ –Sigh- I finally finished getting ready for Randt and I still have half an hour to spare. I don't know why I rush; I guess my keenness of being on time or even earlier always kicks in. Heheheehehehe….

I was sporting I nice casual sundress with heels as always. I gotta coordinate myself with my mood and I was feeling like a mellow yellow and splashes of ivory accessories. I don't know why I do that, heheh…I guess it's just a thing of mine. Okay, I took one last glance at myself at the tall mirror in my room, blew myself a kiss (its tradition : p) and walked out to say goodbye to my mom, when all of a sudden…..

"Huuuh! Dad! You're home? Rek oei myanske finwe?" (Are you doing okay?)

"Bedmo, bedmo….O dyio kwisuake…..gsen kwisuake…..Oyawns O sumek ed nyani odjuo….." (Yeah, yeah….I am tired very tired……I…..I am going to bed...) Now, my father is a very strong man and all but there are sometimes when I feel like crying….because he's all worn down and depressed each and every day, but today was unusual because he doesn't get home until the night hours. He really needs a break, my mom started working as well as a receptionist for the plant my father works in. She quit her previous job to try and get a better paying job and all. Well she's successful in that part but the other is to let my dad relax some….hopefully that too can be achieved starting now.

"Donesk, buiwyeste aviaon……buiwysteste." (Father, please let me help you…..please.)

"Oh, Ava. O wyusted efe id nalo…..O wyusted…..O…wyusted" (Oh Ava, I don't know what to do…..I don't…..I ….don't) Father was growing more and more weary than ever. I just guided him towards the room and to no compensation from him what so ever. I opened the door to my parents' bedroom and helped him get into bed. I could hear him groaning and sighing with relief as he lied down in the bed. For the first time in a while, I actually saw him relieved, which brightened up my spirits.

"Donesk? O xenquilia oc O sasweitchellio…..Dek, O reluia…..rek oei zoeaseaca?" (Father? I was wondering if I was bothering…..but, I want to ask……are you really okay?)

"Tos de nep viwt lias, O kwisuake dek O zoeaseaca. Jekanya edenak, wyusted oei liwo eb hoishiak wo do wo?" ( For the last time, I am tired but I am okay. Another thing, don't you have an outing to go to?)

"Ummmm…..AIYA! Jinsantee!" I looked at the alarm clock and it was 5:30. "Sodei, O yean do. Loe shenrve, Donesk. O quor oei." (Oh My God! Well I must go. Take care father. I love you.) I kissed Father on his forehead and left, but along the way I managed to hear, "O qour oei, effut Ava, mo vidilania." (I love you too, Ava my precious.) Then he drifts off to sleep. I couldn't help but shed some tears for my dad because he has done so much for the family it's literally killing him slowly. I just love my dad. I really do.

I exited the room, out of the living room and then out of the house. Now I was supposed to meet Randt in front of my house so I can go on this "date" with him. As I awaited his arrival, I kept thinking about Wolf…..

_I wonder if he's doing okay? I wish I could contact him at least once in a while. Even just to see his face and that he is doing okay. That would make my day seem a little brighter. But what about the other guy Randt? I mean, he's nice and all but it seems like he was very eager to take me out or whatever. I should use this date to be a little more observant of him and all…. I still don't see any like being shown on his personality or his past. Oh! Here he comes… Right on time I might add. That's a plus._

Yep there he was, not bad looking either and he uses that oh-so heavenly smile he has. Randt had on a rather, "festive" shade of yellow tank top and some white pants, casual and similar to my outfit. It was like we are a normal every day complimentary-dressing couple or something.

"Hi there, Ava! My you are looking stunning as usual."

"Good evening Randt! You look great yourself. How have you been?"

"I'm good y'know, I can't complain. How about yourself?"

"Oh me? I am doing okay. Nothing affecting my humdrum days that much."

"So, you ready to roll or what?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Randt took my arm into his arm and we strolled off together to see what this date would bring.

**Wolf's Narrative**

"Wolf….Wolf" Dr. Yarborough whispered into my ear. "Wake up Wolf…..they've take Andrew into the infirmary and they say he's gonna pull though all right." Julia ran her fingers though my head sensually and kinda scratched me in the process.

"Ju-Julie…? W-What are you talking about? Who are they?" I answered groggily and got up from the couch.

"All of those scientists remember? Andrew's head had a big laceration and they got him to the ER of the infirmary within those 15 minutes everyone was out there crowding between you and him. But you and I were in here talking about the whole incident and you told me about what was more important to you. The person that made you mad and you would've gave it all away if you could…..But you can't…..So here we are and Wolf, it's okay….We have to let go of the things we want and/or need in life so we won't put them in jeopardy. Okay now, everything's clear let's go back to the observation room and I can start the mission briefing. Wolf….? Are you okay? We have to go back now while it's all clear again." Dr. Yarborough informs me. I look at her in a new light and she does help me out majority of the time. I should give her a little something to thank her for all she's done for me….

"Julie…."

"Yes, Wolf?"

"Come here for a second."

"O-kay. I don't know what you want but make----"At that moment I pulled her body closer with my arms and planted a deep yet mesmerizing kiss on her mouth. I think it was pretty good on the account of she didn't fight back, I heard constant "Mmmm"s coming out of her mouth and we embraced tighter than before.

"Oh, Wolf…..what was that for?" Julia blushed passionately with sanguine and covered her slender mouth with her hand

"Just wanted to thank you that's all…." I said nonchalantly

"Ummm…you're welcome?"

"Okay lead the way Doctor. And again thank you for being there for me…." I smiled at her with attractiveness

"Wolf, we are one unit…and if one part has a problem we all have a problem. I did it in spite of being a Good Samaritan that's all. No need to thank me. Now come on, we can't have the others worrying any more than they have. Let's go." Julia gestured to leave and returned my smile back to me. Julia and I both left the lounge facility to catch up with Pigma and Leon for the Briefing. As for Andrew…..he'll get his a little later. That was only a taste of what I can do to him.

Midway from the observation room, Julia interrupts by saying, "Wolf, please don't tell anyone that we kissed and all and the fact that I enjoyed it. It's kind of silly if my husband found out. Heheh….he'll just go into a hissy fit that's all but I said I would remain loyal to him. So keep a secret?" Julia extends her hand but only exposes her pinky

"Pinky swears….? Aren't we a wee bit old for that gig?" I joked

"Okay fine….." She puts her hand down "But seriously Wolf…..can you keep a secret for me? Please?"

"Okay but….instead of Pinky swears let's do spit shake….WAAA…"

"That's alright, heheh….I have your word. Come on, let's get this over with already."

"Hah….okay. Let's get this over with. And yeah I'll keep this to us, don't you worry Julie!" I was kinda happy with Julia around. I guess she eases my pain for Ava as we are embarking on this mission. Thank god for people like her. I put my arm around Julia and we both walked to the room in a singsong type of attitude. I really do thank God for Julia because if she wasn't here….I'd probably lose it.

As we finally arrived….Julia motioned for me to go in first. She activated the mechanical door and I took my seat. When everything was settled we finally got the machinery to be on display and she got everyone's attention and announced…..

"Gentlemen, sorry for the delay, but here is your mission and the equipment you are endowed with. Good luck with your objectives and we hope too see you come back alive and safe. Now, here is your mission….."

**Ava's Narrative **

Well so far so good I guess…. Randt and I have been talking most of the time. About what you might say? Well it's really just light chatting about Titania so far. Nothing out of the ordinary. I must admit, I was having a great time with Randt. He's such a gentleman. He looks out for me in any which way possible. Although there's something about him, a shady character dwells within him…… I hope that this isn't as bad as I presumed it to be.

"Ava, are you alright? You seem distracted."

"Oh, ummm….everything's fine I was just thinking. Hey Randt, I was wondering, have you ever had a girlfriend in the past?"

"Yeah, but…..she died of a crime."

"Oh! I am so sorry I never meant to bring up the past. Please forgive me." _Goddammit, why do I always do this? Twice this has happened…..I am so stupid...stupid, stupid, STUPID! _"STUPID!" I slapped my forehead and exclaimed

"Ava….are you okay?"

"Heheheehehehe….yes, I'm fine it's just that I was looking at something." I saved myself (well hopefully) I notice how tense Randt can get when it comes to me and my reactions, I wonder about him though…..

"So Ava, would you like to come over my house for some tea and a little more chat?"

"Oh okay sure!" Maybe I was too quick to answer…..being that I didn't really know that guy all too well

"Okay sexy let's go!" Randt and his award-winning smile that casts its spell on me

As we were walking down the neighborhood I noticed how beautiful the scenery was, from the flowers of all kinds to the luminous fireflies that emit their glow. It was becoming more and more of a fairy tale. Weird but too good to be true. This place makes me happy and Randt was guiding me through the colorful pallets of plants and we were giggling and frolicking around.

"Wow, Randt! Is this where you live? It's beautiful!" As I looked at a illustrious one level home that was more of a modernized state-of-the-art design. I was in awe….but in a mixed way. I'm not really into architecture so I won't really describe in detail the whole house.

"Well, Ava my dear we have arrived." Randt stepped in front of me to exhibit his house and to unlock the door, "Ava please enter" He gestured with his hand

"Oh, why thank you." I cautiously stepped in. My eyes sorta widened at this beautiful montage of a room. There's a fire place slowly emitting a warm and soft glow, lustful captivating music playing and light scents of roses surrounding this whole living room. _I hope he doesn't think he's getting anything out of the ordinary….. I still know Wolf will come back to me alive…Hopefully. _"Oh wow this is wonderful. Where did you get all this from?"

"Heh-Heh….Oh? Well, I got this from "hard-work" and long devotion."

"Randt…..Denovesk oei mungade Al Bhed?" (Randt……do you speak Al Bhed)

"Huh?" Randt scratched his head "What did you say?"

"Oh, I was just saying, A man of you stature looks like a leader for the Al Bhed. Are you running for a Government position?"

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not. Heh-Heh but thanks for the compliment I guess…."_ Hmmmm….heheheehehehe, all's going according to plan, Ava. You think I don't know Al Bhed but I clearly do. All it takes is one drink and you are mine for the keeping. _"Say Ava, would you like a drink?"

_I really don't know about this guy. I'm at his house; he's got the mood all mellowed out and even Lust-driven. I don't like this one bit. _"Ummmm…no, no thank you. I am quite alright, but I'll take you up on a drink later."

"Awww…come on. We've been talking and walking a mile a minute. Aren't you the least bit thirsty?"

"It's okay. I'm fine thank you for the hospitality though." _Something's up with the drink if he's really pushing me to have one. _

"Well if you say so." Randt sounded disappointed "Please, please, sit on the couch hon, I don't mind if you do." _Damn it…..I'll have to inject it then. _"Oh! Do forgive me I believe I left the door unlocked. Excuse me." Randt got up pretty quick and I noticed him grabbing something faintly metallic. _Probably his keys_. Then he was inspecting the door and all checked out with him. Then he came back and seated himself again saying, "Well, I was wrong fortunately. I keep forgetting that. I hope it's not my age getting the best of me." He ended with a light chuckle I forced one out myself.

"Well, Randt…." I started to dwindle in and out of the subject. _I don't know about the guy at all….he's starting to really give me the creeps. And I wonder how his first girlfriend really died _"I wanna know who your girlfriend was? How did she die? How did it impact you?"

"My, you ask a lot of questions for a young lass like yourself. You know how really pretty you are?" Randt shifted his tone of voice and it wasn't a very good shift, more like scary shift. He noticed how scared I was and he plays it like a joke of some sort as he sits closer to me. "My, my, why are you so tense? Relax…..I don't bite, honey. Calm down." I also noticed that shimmering object that he picked up nearing the door. That made me even tenser.

"Well….thank you I guess, but why are you acting like this Randt? It's really not becoming of your character." I really was becoming more and more concerned about myself in this case and Randt is he schizophrenic? I sure as hell hope not. "R-Randt what are you doing?"

"Can't we just get a little bit more comfortable?" Randt pulling his body closer and closer towards me until the point our knees were slightly touching each other. Then that smile of sweetness turned into a smirk of bitterness. _Oh….Oh NO! What is he thinking…..I don't like how he's looking at me right now….it's very nerve wrecking._ "So Ava dear, let's have a little truth or dare session shall we?" With that he grabbed my shoulder harshly. Almost up to the point that I would yelp.

"Ow! Please don't do that. I can bruise easily." I pleaded with him. "What's with you? I was just curious about your previous life…..why are you getting angry like this? It's….It's NOT LIKE YOU!" The pain was becoming more unbearable by the second. It seems he doesn't even listen to innocent pleas. _What's with this guy? He's so inhumane and even heartless. I just want him to stop his painful grasp and he does the opposite._

"So you want me to stop already?" A light chuckle followed "Okay, I will do as you wish. But you must do something for me in return."

"And what is THAT?"

"Listen…." When he said that he turned my body, back facing him. Then he proceeded to put his arm around my neck and whispered into my ear. "Ava, Ava, Ava…..no need to be afraid I am just going to answer your questions. No need to tremble in fear."

"My….my questions?"

"Yes the ones about my previous life and all……Now listen very carefully…..My first girlfriend and I we were as happy as can be. You know the "perfect" relationship that every little girl dreams of having with the man that was so well thought out in their heads. Well, one day I caught my girl with another guy, a wolf, specifically and that angered me so much……But I would just let it slide and forgive her. Then again with the infidelity a week later……this time I said I would leave her, even though I never had the balls to do it. So she publicly humiliates me by saying that she would leave me and that I was a sorry excuse for a boyfriend. I couldn't contain myself as eyes of all sorts were watching me."

"So you did something to make her pay….."

"Yes……now you're getting the plot Ava. And I believe this is where the "She died of a crime" Line fits in perfectly…..wouldn't you think?" Randt places his hands on my sides.

"……." I had to get in check with myself. Here I am with a murderer and he's being all nonchalant with this whole ordeal. "Then….you killed her…..but why? I can understand a confrontation but why take away something as big and as precious as life?"

"I don't know sweetheart….I really don't know. I just lost it. But wouldn't you rather know HOW I did it? It's really quite the tale….."

I quickly turned around and yelled at the top of my voice, "I DON'T WANNA KNOW YOU SICK BASTARD! TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME NOW!" Then, I felt a light pinch of some sort. "AAAAAAH! Ahhhh….."I felt weary….like I was tired all of a sudden. I tried to keep my eyes up but they would get heavier and heavier.

_I really didn't want to do this but……I guess I can't let the cat run too far once it's already out of the bag._ "Ava, honey, I am truly sorry for this whole…..ordeal….if you would. But older sis knew better right?"

"Older sis? What are you…..talking…..about?"

"Mikaru, my dear. Your wise and talented older sister."

"Mika? Wh-what…..does…she….have to….do with…all….of this?" _Why are my words slurring…..I can think straight but, I can't do anything right physically including talk. _

"You need to check her "location"……." Randt noticing my drowsiness "Ava honey you need to rest. Your eyes say it all……Or maybe this could explain……" He held a needle that was dripping a clear fluid out in front of my face. I couldn't believe it yet due to my disillusions. "You and your family think she's training when she's really buried under the gravel six feet down below….. You know it's really funny how these things turn up…..It's almost ironic that you and your sister are going to have the same fate. Oh and I have one more thing to tell you before you fall unconscious and into your death….."

"You….you…killed my sister….I am going to…."

"You can't do anything…even if your sweet little self tried it's very hardest. But I wanted to say something to you seeing that it's almost time for the special fluid starts to really kick in."

"……….Special Fluid?" I barely managed to get out

"Yes the one I just injected into your back. It's called Rohypnol. A fabulous little doozy that knocks out sweet little girls such as yourself so men like me have an "advantage" over you."

"Bast….ard…."

"No name-calling….not until we get into bed…..then you can call ALL the names you want….if you can even talk. Now, about the thing I wanted to mention to you earlier, O ze sawind lo keriak oei yuterak, zei retoh dat Zeihat……Za'x ex duwi ex DELAI!" (I am going to tear you apart, and that Wolf…….he's as good as DEAD!")

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't……hurt Wolf…..I love him…..please……..don't……." I finally gave into the drug. All I can say is that….if he has a heart he wouldn't dare hurt me like this even at all and he probably lied to me about Mika……she's not dead……she just can't be dead. Randt is an evil son-of-a-bitch and I hope he gets a taste of his own medicine sooner or later. It's just that Randt was always so closed and reserved….But now I see his open personality and this is NOT what I expected…. I'll get him….I'll get him before he gets anyone else that I love so dear.

End of Part VII

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary **

**Whew…..what a long chapter…..I think I am just gonna say that; Randt was my idea of an idea gone wrong….then I decided to improvise on that. Hey it was raining when I finished this chapter so I wanted it to be gloomy yet dramatic. Nobody really knows about Ava's older sister that much since I only mentioned her in Part II so be patient. There's more to her as well. And I will be more in-depth with Wolf's side in the future chapter because THE ENDING IS NEAR! I wanna thank each and every loyal fan out there and the new-comers as well, luv ya just the same! And watch out for Part Eight! It'll come sooner than you think! Bye Everyone!**


	8. Part VIII

Bonjour, my friends. How's everyone? Well, I am so happy to see 20+ reviews, really I am. You guys are making me blush with all the cool things you're saying about my story. I am truly touched. Oh yeah, I don't even know where I came up with Randt's whole evil concept….it just popped into my head. For those who need a synopsis, Ava and Randt were on there date and with all the turnaround Randt reveals that he murdered her older sister, he can speak Al Bhed just as good as anyone else, he injected her with Rohypnol (A drug that's commonly used for rape to knock girls out. Also known as Roofies) and he intends to kill both her and Wolf if the Cornerians don't get to him first. As for Wolf's side of the story, he and Julia (Dr. Yarborough) kissed and made up (literally) and they were on there way back to the observation deck for there long awaited mission briefing. Before he realizes it, Wolf will be in the fight of his life. Well, it's getting near the three-way end…..sooner than we all think. In the end I might make three one-shots for the ending. Thanks to Ben Stylin for that idea! I am so honored to have Fox the Cave review my fanfic….makes me so happy! Here goes, Part VIII, ready or not!

Ava-Vincent by Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"Randt has gone too far this time…..So far, that I am afraid of what I am going to do to him. I might scare my own self. "---Ava-Vincent

**Ava's Narrative**

As I lay there in an unconscious state, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. _Will I die? Will Wolf die? Is my sister really dead? Oh_ _God, I hope not…..I really hope not. I just wish somebody would help me….please, someone help._ It's like going into a deep, deep sleep……and you don't have the power to wake up….It's next door to being dead except the only thing is you can breathe….My only desire is to wake up……WAKE UP!

**Meanwhile in 3rd Person POV**

Randt noticed Ava's motionless body on the couch and muttered, "Sweet, sweet Ava. Why do little girls like you piss me off so easily? Heh. I guess it's time to do what I do best…." He walks over to Ava and picks her up over his shoulder and proceeds to carry her into the bedroom. Randt is observing the lovely layout as her gently places Ava on his bed, clothes and all still in tact.

"Hmmmm….now, what should I do? Oh, I'll go get that "tool" right about now……" A long sadistic laughter followed and Randt left the room

Ava still lying limp and as frigid as steel…..as the time passed her….all she could do was pray in her mind that Randt would have enough heart to let her live with all her body parts.

**Ava's Narrative: Thought Process**

Sigh- _I hope Randt is not hurting me too badly…..for all I know this animal could tear me apart and impregnate me. Sniff sniff…..I….just want him to leave me be… Because_ _Randt has gone too far this time…..So far, that I am afraid of what I am going to do to him. I might scare my own self._

**Moments Later….**

_Oooh! I felt a cold wind….I wonder….how could I if I am in a deep sleep?_

**Wolf's Narrative**

Julia was going at it with the mission as we were in tune supposedly. I couldn't keep my mind off Ava. I just couldn't. _I wonder if she's still okay. I hope she's enjoying her normal life. I wonder if I am even going to be able to go back to her…?_

"Wolf…..Wolf? Please pay attention. This is the most crucial moment of the briefing. I will now explain the adjustments of the Wolfens okay?"

"Oh, okay. I apologize." I turned my attention towards Julia and the others. But I still had Ava on my mind.

"Now the four of your Wolfens have new adjustments as you can see here….." A monitor comes up and reveals the blueprint sketch of the all-important Wolfen III. "As you can see the Wolfen's first weapon was for the standard plasma lasers has been amplified to crash lasers. With these, you can easily penetrate shield strength and take out wings left and right from any vessel. The thing with the standard lasers was the low concentration of protons in each plasma pod. So, all we did was add more protons in the mix and there you have crash lasers. The only con…." Julia stopped midway and noticed Andrew walking in. "Mr. Oikonny, glad you could make it. Are you alright sir?"

"Yes…." Was his response and everyone else turned around except me….I didn't want to see that pussy….the sound of his voice even pisses me off. So I kept my eyes on Julia only.

"Okay, Mr. Oikonny, I was just going over your new primary weapons, the crash lasers. If you'd like after briefing we could go over them in the Q and A session. Sounds good?"

"Yes."

"Okay, like I was saying, the only con with the crash lasers is that they take a little more recharge time than Hyper Lasers. In proportion, the power is immense, so that makes up charging time. Now, onto the secondary weapons……" The Monitor clicked again still focusing on the Wolfen at a different viewpoint. "These right here are the new innovation of the Laws of Physics, in which I know you don't want me to go over because nobody's really into science, these are NEANRA cluster bombs. Not like your average NOVA bombs, these are computer operated bombs. They can do one of three things: One, Explode, in which all bombs do but with the effect of a small atomic bomb. Two, they can jam communicator devices and towers. Finally, three, they can seal what ever you like within a 50 mile radius. But gentlemen, when there is a pro there is a con so listen up. We only can have one for each ship each time you dock, so please use it with the utmost strategic way."

At that point, Leon pointed one finger up to signify a question.

"Yes, Mr. Polwalski, a question?"

"Besides the Wolfen, are there devices we could use when we are on foot?"

"I was just getting to that. But, let me explain the other features we did with the Wolfen then I will go on with your question. Is that okay?"

"Sure….no problem."

"Okay, other generic stuff that we did was, remodel the engine with a flame/spark retardant steel encasing to induce the chances of the engine catching fire. A communicator descrambler to prevent communication jamming. Sealing the wings with a 4 to 5 purity ratio steel so your wings are more protected and upsized your booster fuel intake with bigger tanks."

"Hmph….that's all?" Andrew scoffed

"Yes, that's all….what do you think we're made of money? If so, you need to take those bandages off your head and make sure parts of your brain aren't missing." Julia snapped. I don't believe Andrew. Although her comment made the three of us snicker.

"That's it…..you are dead you fucking bitch! YAAAAAAAAH!" Andrew got up from his seat and lunged at Julia with all his might and Julia simply just took a step back raised her knee to about chest-level and at the right moment (which was when Andrew tripped over the table in the middle of the room and slid right under her foot face down) forcefully step on his back.

"Idiot….." Julia adjusted her glasses "Watch where you're going and maybe I would consider you a REAL threat." She moved her foot continuously as if putting out a cigarette on the floor. Andrew winced in pain as she dug her foot deeper into his back.

"Aaaargh….ack! Okay okay! I am sorry…..AHH!" As she used the heel of her shoe to dig into his spinal cord, Andrew bellowed out in pain." O-o-OKAY! I give up! I quit!"

"What the hell are you babbling about monkey? Sit your ass down and shut up. Let Dr. Yarborough talk for once." I stopped this entire BS once and for all. Leon and Pigma nodded with agreement

"I quit! Didn't you hear me? I am no longer in Star Wolf! I am Andross's nephew and I deserve better!" Andrew ranted on the floor. Julia took her foot off him and walked over towards me. Then, Andrew got up and started his bitching. "I am outta this dump! I will reign as his successor and you four along with this whole facility will be under my rule! As for you Dr. Yarborough, I'll get you before all this is over…..just you wait. As well as you too Wolf! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAH!" Andrew left the observation wing with that annoying high-pitched laughter of his.

"Hmmm….you wish." Julia said as Andrew left the room

"Julia…..I'd still be wary of his intent. He may be stupid and all, but he sometimes he can mean what he says…." I warned her with both hands on her shoulders.

"Wolf, don't worry about me…..I'll take care of myself." She turned to my side "What can he do….?"

"I don't know but watch out for him okay?"

"Okay you have my word. Now, Gentlemen, shall we finish up with briefing? I guess I will fill in Andrew's spot as your fourth team member."

"WH-WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears "Julia, no….NO! I don't want to put you in any danger. I can't do that to ANY woman…..That's very noble of you but I just can't live with the fact that you could die in Corneria….no way."

"Wolf….please. It's my fault for having your fourth member leave. I have to do something and this is the only way I see fit. This is my redemption, live with it."

"…….Julia….." As I think on what could happen to her if she came with us, she could die, be captured or get seriously injured. "Alright, fine. You are now a temporary member of Star Wolf. But you better not put me in a coma worrying about you. Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" Julia smiled and gave a proper salute.

_What a woman…I actually admire her._ Leon observed as Julia and I shook hands then hugged.

_She's my kinda girl….I'll do my best to protect her and make sure she comes back safe._ "Hey yous guys, we all gotta stick togetha as a team right? So, we really gotta look out for each other when we are in Corneria, right guys?" Pigma cheered on

"Wow, for once you are making sense Pigma….." I said and we all laughed whole-heartedly. _Wow, we actually are connecting as a team. I guess Andrew quitting was the best thing that ever happened to Star Wolf…..Thank you Julia, for everything._ I held Julia even tighter as we almost finished laughing and I couldn't erase that smile off my face. Not yet.

"Ey, Wolf, you gunna let our newest member go or what? We still gotta go over the other gizmos for da mission."

"Hey, Pigma, you are getting smarter by the minute. Did you take some of Andrew's brain when he was unconscious?" Leon asked with a smile

"Naw that would've put me in a worse state." We all bursted out with laughter once again. It felt really good to laugh, not only that but to see others laugh as well. It puts me in a more positive mood and I know I'll be making a trip back to Titania once this is all over.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo….okay…Ahem. These weapons are designed for on-foot attackers. How many of us are on foot?" Julia got back to business. I love that about her.

"You, me and Leon. Pigma prefers to stay in the air."

"Oh okay. So, here's the layout." The monitor reappeared and we see an arm band with a large LCD in the inset of the figure. "Here is the wrist module. It serves as a map, communicator and can deflect most blaster shots….the only thing is that the deflection part is on the outside not the inset part. If any shots touched it it's as good as disintegrated. Got it?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good. So, there's another little thing for us land-dwellers as well. It's actually a combination device so here it is on the monitor." And the monitor clicked to reveal a spray can and what seemed to be a chest protector that's computerized. "Here is the stealth suit and thermal inducer for thermal vision equipment. You all know how to operate a stealth suit correct?"

"Yes." Leon answered "But what is the thermal inducer all about?"

"Oh, the thermal inducer is simply a liquidized super anti-perspiring gel that's made in the laboratory to confuse the thermal detection systems and make us seem invisible to the radar."

"That's great Julie! Is there anything else to go over?" I asked

"No, not for now, but I'll call everyone if there is an emergency development on the rise. So with that being said my fellow teammates let's go into the carrier aircraft and head out for Corneria!" Julia yelled out in high spirits.

"Yeah!" We all corresponded back. We all headed out to the docking bay.

Just as I was going to go over and ask a young ferret lad in a soldier's uniform, conveniently informed us that the carrier would leave in 45 minutes. I nodded and he gave me a salute. "Good luck sir."

"Thank you comrade." I saluted back and nodded for him to leave. I paced towards everyone else who was patiently waiting for my arrival. "Okay everyone, I had just gotten word that our carrier leaves within 45 minutes, so let's get everything together and be back within that time limit alone. Got it everyone?"

"Got it." Julia's response

"Gotcha." Pigma's response

"Yes, sir." Leon's response

"Okay then…..let's regroup at the time specified." Then we all split our ways….But I had to ask Julia something. "Hey….. Hey….Julia….JULIA!"

"Something wrong Wolf?"

"I had this on my mind….."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to wear that to enemy grounds?" Pertaining to her white lab coat, black skirt suit set and high heels… "No offense, but they aren't going to think you are serious battling in those clothes."

"Well…..I just have to change outfits and accessorize don't I?"

"Heh….call it what you want to but….I was just offering some advice."

"Don't worry, just be here in 45 minutes…..and you'll see that I, myself, don't take this as all fun and games."

"OOOH! Okay…I believe you. See you in 45 minutes Mrs. Badass Scientist."

"Okay!" Julia couldn't help but chuckle a tad, Hell I couldn't either. She and I walked our separate ways….but, I do wonder, will I come out alive…? Only time will tell…..

**Meanwhile in 3rd Person POV: Venom**

A shadowy figure lurks behind the docking bay waiting in Julia's direction…..It's breathing is elongated due to all the fury it's holding back….This shadow belonged to none other than……Andrew.

"Just you wait, bitch…..You think you can get away with taking my spot and my pride? Do you think a woman can win over Andrew Oikonny, the NEW emperor of Venom? If you think so, YOU have another thing coming to you…..Just you wait….." Andrew muttered in sheer anger and rage as he observes Dr. Yarborough walking over his way…..

"Just you wait." He disappears into the wing of rooms awaiting his target Dr. Julia Yarborough

**Ava's Narrative: Thought process**

_Oh….I just want to wake up. This is killing me……Actually I feel like I am already dead. Wait a minute……If I felt a cool breeze that means that the drug's working life is way past due……And That means….._

**Meanwhile in 3rd Person POV**

Ava's eye pupils twitched and she immediately rose from the bed….She rubbed her eyes and was wary of all her surroundings; she got up out of the bed and peeked her head out into the hallway and saw Randt pull out a large cutting knife and a sharpening agent.

"That sick and twisted freak is certainly going to kill me…..but I won't let that happen….No….he needs to be taught a lesson and I am going to be the one to do it." Ava said quietly to herself. She observes him sharpening the knife and doing it in a singsong tune. "That sick freak…."

"Huuuh! He's coming this way! I gotta go back to where I was…." Ava dashed towards the bed in haste as the footsteps of Randt were getting closer and closer…..She plopped herself on the bedand pretended as if she was still subdued by the drug.

Randt a split-second later entered the bedroom. Twirling the knife in hand….. "Oh Ava, Ava, Ava….my you look absolutely stunning even when you are out cold. Hmmmm….this brings back memories of your beautiful sister as well…..I am certainly going to enjoy making love to you then doing away with your body. A simple pleasure yes…." Randt squinted his eyes and hinted that smile that stole Ava's heart away and advances closer towards her "limp" body "Hmmmm….." He starts slitting a line down her dress to expose her underwear.

Ava looks up for a second and sees him looking at her body very closely. _What a pervert and a dickwad…..I am so getting him._ Then she closes her eyes once more but not all the way.

Randt then retraces the knife up to her throat and proceeds to come back down to her chest and says, "Where shall I begin to cut? Hmmmm….Decisions…..Decisions…" He waved the knife sideways from left to right.

Just then Ava, caught his wrist and replied, "Nowhere…." With such passion and hatred

"Aaahh….what the fuck?" Randt backed up to the door in shock "You are supposed to be knocked out…..How the fuck did you….? Grrrr….doesn't matter….You WILL die Ava-Vincent….that's one thing. Another thing is I will have Wolf's head on a silver platter as well and you two lovebirds can join Mikaru's grave all side by side…..Wouldn't that be wonderful?" He asks her in a mock amused tone.

Ava quickly sprung out of bed and warned Randt, "Well there is only two things I see wrong with that picture….One, Mikaru's not dead…I know it and number two, you are going to be the one to die, head on a silver platter and your carcass can rot in the middle of the desert for all I care because YOU WILL NOT HARM ME OR WOLF! Do you understand?"

"Hahhahahahaha……you are forgetting who's really got the upper hand Vincent. You are trying to challenge me on my turf? Please…… You wouldn't last a second of your God's time. You better beg me on your hands and knees to inject you with that drug again because the pain you will feel….you'd want to commit suicide."

"Randt, hear me out…..you WILL die and nothing under this roof will prevent you from your fate….I SWEAR IT! I will make sure everything in my power that you will never terrorize anyone again."

"Comeon babe, show me what you got." Randt teased her with the knife in hand and motioned with his finger with the other hand

"I'll show you alright…..I'll show you." Ava's final words before the two clash……a fight risking her life. _Oh, Wolf…..I wish you were here to help me….But I must be strong…..I can't let him see my fear or he will kill me…..Ava…..I am ready to fight!_

End of Part VIII

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Two fights….I never would have thought I'd be able to even drift into them…..This is going to be fun making up! Well, I am on the fence whether to do Wolf's solo chapter first or Ava's solo chapter first…..? Hmmmm……maybe you guys could help me decide huh? In your review tell me which would you like to see first and I'll get cracking on it right away! I will say right off the bat; both leading characters will change almost dramatically….And these fight sequences are going to be Looong…..I can ensure that much. Well the ending will almost come before you know it…..It's been a pleasure writing this chapter and the future ones to come…..Bye for now! **

**Sol**


	9. Part IX

Sol-Ratcht here and I am proud to deliver Ava-Vincent's special chapter. As we last left Ava, she miraculously shook off the effects of the drug that she was injected with. Randt was in attempt to kill her, but she stopped him in the nick of time. She'll plan to stop him with whatever she can……. Well folks….one more part until the three way ending! Please enjoy: Ava-Vincent's chapter. This one's for Black Phoenix, the first one to drop a review for the suggestion! In actuality, I couldn't wait to do Ava's chapter first but I wanted to be fair and let the audience decide before the day was up…..I just wanted to write write write! Okay here we go Part IX, Ava's special chapter!

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"Ready or not baby, here I come, so you can't hide!"---Randt

**3rd Person Narrative**

Randt and Ava squared each other down as Randt plays around with the knife teasing Ava. He proceeds to run his hand on the sharp edge of the knife continuously and stare into her eyes with inhumanness…..The brindle fox even blows her kiss as the deep crimson liquid falls to the floor like a dripping faucet that was unattended to.

"Ugh….you make me sick you know that?" Ava turned up her nose in disgust.

Randt just scoffed a bit then licked his wounded hand and flicked the knife vigorously to shake some of the blood off……Then he began to talk, "You are too much….you really think you can challenge me and live! HA!" He began to laugh whole-heartedly and he wiped a tear from his face. "You really are a treasure…." He begins to walk towards her with the knife at his side "I thought you were so cute….actually I still think you are….but I'd think you'd be way cuter if you screamed in pain!" Randt walking closer laughing maniacally.

"S-stay away from me…….you sick bastard!" Ava trembled in fear as he was advancing toward her. She glanced left and right and she noticed a glass framed picture, but then Randt doubled his pace and without second thoughts she grabbed the picture and smashed it on Randt's face. "Ahhhh! Shhhit!" He groaned and wiped off the shards of glass from his eyes

While Randt was temporarily blinded by the fragments of glass in his eyes, Ava ducked right passed him and ran out the bedroom past the fireplace. She hysterically whimpers and tries to run out the house. "Oh, no! I can't get out….he's got it locked from the inside!" Ava then quickly ran to another room. This room was larger than the bedroom and it was designed to be a torture chamber. "Huuuh! Oh my God, this isn't happening, if he finds out I am in here I am done for sure." Ava then thought quickly…..she surveyed the whole room and found that there was a small itinerary acting as a closet. There she felt a little relieved as she could utilize some weapons for safety. She grabbed a military knife, a stun gun and a pair of Sai (Sais are just daggers with a two more blade points spreading out of the main part of the blade in a curving shape at an upwards direction). When she finished she closed the door of the closet and walked out carefully…… She noticed the fresh smell of blood coating most of these objects that he used. There was a torture rack with nails protruding out of the headboard. A table with two sets of restraints for the hands and feet…..There was a large perfect circle of read in the center of the horizontal table. Ava twitched her ears and thought to herself _why is the bloodstain so centered_? Then she looked in horrid disgust as there lied suspended at the ceiling of the room was a drill with a wide diameter, with chunks of what seemed to be apart of the intestine and dried up blood. Ava almost vomited in her mouth but she covered it up with her hand in a split second. "I HAVE to get out of here…." As she picked up her pace and fled out of the torture chamber. She quickly closed the door and hid her combat knife in the back of her bra and put the stun gun at the side of her panties and kept the Sais in her hand. She pushed her dress together as much as she could to hide the alternative weapons. Then she quickly ran in the living room and hid behind a couch waiting for Randt to show himself…..

**Back in the bedroom: 3rd Person POV**

Randt cursing to himself and picking out the pieces of glass in his head, "Goddamn that girl…..I am certainly going to kill when I get my hands on her….BAAAAH! This is useless!" He walked over to the bathroom and saw his face for the first time… "WH-WHAT? LOOK AT MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! UGH! I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT BITCH IN COLD BLOOD!" Randt roared in heavy disgust as he looked at the mirror. His face was totaled. There were deep incisions all over his forehead and cheeks, pouring out blood. His muzzle had a big shard logged in from the side and he pulled that one out immediately and agonized in pain….. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He looked at the newly excavated glass in his hand as it was tainted with the very blood that flows in his veins. He threw it down and then noticed his eyes… The corners of his eyes were bleeding and when he squinted more blood would come out. Randt's breathing became ultra hoarse…..He could not contain the anger any more……He was going to kill Ava and that was his number one priority…..He marched out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom to head to his favorite room of the whole abode…..his torture chamber.

**The Torture Chamber**

As soon as Randt walked up to the room he widened his eyes…._Wait a minute……I never close my doors……This bitch got here before me…..DAMMIT!_ He kicked the door open and marched over to his closet itinerary. "Well…..Hmph….she didn't take my pride and joy. In which she wasn't able to find…..And I also would have to improvise with a better weapon….instead of this bland kitchen knife." He tossed the kitchen knife on the ground and pulled out his "pride and joy" and placed it against his back…….Then he closed the closet door and left the torture room…..

**The Living Room**

Randt yelled out…. "Ava…..oh….Ava dear….where. Where are you? Come on out…..and we can talk about this…."

Ava responded, "Talk about it….? Please…… Save it you sick freak!"

Randt smiled and walked over to the fireplace and picked up a poker (The thing in the fireplace that people used to poke at the wood to agitate the flame to make it grow….I am not sure of the name though…sorry….) and swung it around with the wounded hand…. "Oh, Ava, why won't you come out and play with me….?"

Ava trembled and due to that she caused the couch to slide forward a little and she fell into the back of the couch. Randt noticing it smiled and approached the couch from the front, leans over the couch and said in a low tone of voice, "Ready or not baby, here I come, so you can't hide! HAAAAA!" He stabs the poker downward and Ava uses one of her Sai to defend the attack.

Ava rises up and still pushing the Sai away from her body says, "I don't believe you……but I guess I'll fight with all my heart and maybe you'll learn that what you're doing is way out of line….I never back down Randt and I don't expect you to either."

"Awwww….how….cute…..spare me the details and let's have ourselves a little knife fight. Shall we?" Randt said struggling with Ava's Sai but then he found a time period to push her away with brute strength and swung his poker as if fighting with a sword. Ava danced around his attacks and occasionally jabbed at Randt when she could.

_Heheheehehehe….she's pretty much an amateur when it comes to weapon fighting……I can easily take her. I'll switch to defensive style…._ Randt stopped the swinging like a madman and knew that Ava would just swing with one of her Sais like a rookie. Ava did just that and Randt caught her hand and held her really close. "You know, you fighting me back…is really a turn on. I still don't know what to do with you." He licks her face and kisses it. Ava used her free arm to elbow him in the stomach and take out her other Sai and slashed him really quickly. Randt quickly let go of her arm and swung at her with his weapon this time slicing her ankle and making her drop to the floor yelling in pain.

Randt without a conscious observed his wound in the stomach and sneered at Ava then walked toward her. Ava backed up from the ground but she whimpered every time she tried to move using her injured leg. "Ahhhh…huh….Huuuh…Huuuh….Nnnnn….Ow…it hurts!" Ava grabbing her left ankle and shivering.

"Ava…..Ava…Ava….stop being so stubborn…..you are just evading the inevitable. You WILL die. But how you act….." Randt bent down on his knee crawled over towards her, then pinned her arms on the ground and got on top of her. "Will determine how painful your death may be….heheh….you like this position don't you?"

"Get off of me…..GET OFF RIGHT NOW!" Ava squirmed but it was rendered useless "Grrrr….get your dirty hands off me NOW GODDAMMIT!"

"Wow….you really think you're all grown up huh? Well then give me a kiss…." Randt puckered up still holding Ava in captive. All the blood from his wounds was dripping onto her body and she noticed it. Then as Randt was approaching her for the kiss…..she whispered one more thing. "Okay, Randt but before we do, let my arms go so I could hold you as we kiss passionately."

_Hmmmm……I don't really like this idea but she sounds convincing enough that she won't try anything._ Randt let go of her arms and they stared into each other's eyes for about a second then they kissed real passionately. Many assortment of "Mmmmmnnn"s could be heard from both Ava and Randt. As they were still kissing Randt, glided his fingers down Ava's side lower and lower until he got to her hips and removed the stun gun away from her panties. _SHIT!_

"You think I am that stupid?" Randt dangled the stun gun in her face. "You know there are no toys in the bed….." He tossed the gun aside and got up then removed the other Sai away from her and picked her up in both of his arms and carried her back into the bedroom.

Upon arriving there Randt whispered something into her ear. "You know you never ceased to surprise me…..I thought about killing you right off the bat but I'll think we'll have a little fun." They arrived at the bedroom and Randt for once gently put her down on the bed and he turned around to remove his shirt. Then he started to talk, "So Ava, I take it you've already seen the Torture Chamber huh?"

"Yes…..Randt…..can I ask you something?"

"Well, why not? I'm in the mood!" He says sarcastically

"Why? Why do you do all of this….? Ava fidgeted for the combat knife still in her bra. "I mean, isn't there a better alternative? Why Randt….. Why?" _Yes! I got the knife! But I should at least hear him out before I do anything rash._ Ava looked concerned inside and out.

"Well……I just am this way….like it or not. Now, skip all that other stuff and let's get straight to business." Randt narrowed his eyes smiled at her and climbed on the bed and touched Ava's shoulders as he kissed her neck and chest then he attempted to take off her bra first.

"Wait Randt…..before you take any more of my clothes off…….kiss me." Ava looks away then looks at him again to ensure her innocence again "Kiss me…..like you really want to…..don't hold back." She pulls off a smile.

Randt looks dead into her eyes and smiles himself, "Well…..what's with all the sudden turnaround Hmmmm….? You like to be controlled that it? Well….I can ensure you Ava you'd be wanting more than just a kiss from me……after all this is done."

"Don't get too excited…..just kiss me." Ava said with a cold tone of voice. Almost sounding seductive

Randt leaned forward and closed his eyes and puckered up. Ava prepared the knife in her hand and held him with the other. Randt managed to get out, "Is this ho-----AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She stuck the knife inside his mouth when he was about to say 'how'. Ava then kicked him off of her and he stumbled off the bed. Then she put her dress together and got the keys off the dresser and bolted out of the room.

She lodged the knife significantly deep into the hard pallets of his mouth so he yanked the knife repeatedly and little amounts of blood gushed out of his mouth "AAH! AAAAHH!" Randt was groaning as he pulled the knife out of his mouth. Blood tainted the tip of the blade. And he gently placed the weapon down. A demonic look crept on his face and grabbed his final weapon of choice and headed out the bedroom.

Ava fidgeting with the keys trying to figure out which keys goes where…… "Ohhh….. ON!" She yells at herself while trembling. "Yes! That's one lock one more to go. Now…where…?"

"Put the keys down…." Randt ordered as he held a machine of some sort up high. "And step away from the door." Ava did just what he asked "Now turn away from the door and walk towards me." She followed his orders straight down the line with hints of tears

"Ohhhhh……" She starts to cry. She puts her hands over her face and sobs right there in front of him

Randt then looks at her and puts his arms around her. "Why are you going against what I say? I was thinking about letting you off the hook….."

"sniff….sniff…Yeah right you liar…..LIAR!" She pushes him away and makes a run for the door. She fidgets once more with the keys and before you know it she has unlocked the door.

Randt utters one thing before she was able to escape. "Goodbye sweetheart….."

BAM!

He fires his weapon and when Ava steps outside an arrow punctures through her back and perforated her chest. She staggers on her feet for about 5 steps and falls to her knees.

"Ohhh! Ack…..Owww….Ehhhh…..huuuuh…." She groans out load _Ohhhh….Wolf….I may not…..may not be able to make it……._ Ava looked around at the scenery and the sky "Oh, I never noticed how beautiful the night sky looks and…..and….."

THUD!

Ava, fell right then and there……._I never knew how much Wolf made a change on my life, but I thankful for it……I felt a strong connection with him every second that I laid eyes on him. When I first met him I felt so young, but now…..I feel like a grown woman. If I could I would get the strength to walk to the hospital right now…..but, I can't….I just can't….I'm sorry Wolf…..I'm……. so….sorry…….. I love you…….Mr. Wolf O'Donnell._

As Ava breathed her last two breathes, tears streamed down her face as she laid there on Randt's front yard waiting to die…….

End of Part IX

**Sol-Ratcht's commentary**

**Hmmmm……..All I will say is that be on the lookout for Part X Wolf's special chapter! That's the last part of the story before the ending! I don't wanna talk too much! Please read and review I greatly appreciate it! Oh, the inspiration behind Ava's fight was 75 me and 25 of a movie called The Hostage starring Bruce Willis. Check it out and you'll see what I mean. Thank you! **


	10. Part X

Hello, greetings to all! Sol-Ratcht Saporro back for Part X! And I must say, I am terribly sorry for the delay, this is going to be a little bit longer than Ava's. As we last left off with our lupinic costar, Wolf and his team were about to go off into space for his infiltration raid in Corneria. Andrew Oikonny quit the team in frustration to Julia's smart remark and Julia decided for a form of redemption to join the Star Wolf team and help them out. After the brief meeting, Andrew was waiting for Julia to attack at the right moment. Wolf's Special Chapter.

Ava-Vincent By Sol-Ratcht Saporro

"This time….it gets serious….and we have two options….Survive or Die trying. I don't know about you guys, but option number one sounds good to me."----Dr. Julia Yarborough

**Prologue: 3rd Person **

As Julia left the docking bay she was going to change out of her science outfit and into a "special" little number she was given for desperate measures. She briskly walked down the hallway and arrived at her room which was located right before the stairway/end of the hall. She opened the door and took a quick survey around her room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her desk was still organized, her closet wasn't tampered with and not a sound was heard. She nodded to herself that everything was okay and proceeded to get changed into her special outfit.

A few minutes later, she was ready for war. She had army boots on, black army fatigue pants, a tight black shirt that seemed like a low mid-drift and a collar that had her name on it. She also was in search for her bulletproof vest that the Venomians issued her when she first came in. "Ah! Found it!" She exclaimed as she slipped it on. "There! I can't wait to see the look on my comrades faces….They won't even believe it's me! Oh shit….I almost forgot." Julia looked at her pants "I need to go get some weapons from the itinerary." She left out of her room and did an alternating run/walk to get to the supply room. It wasn't that far off. Just around the corner of the residential part and down the hall. "Okay, almost there…" Julia said

"Whew…made it." She opened the door of the supply room and she literally dropped her jaw….."WOW! I didn't know we had all of this? THIS IS AWESOME! Hmmm….I wonder what should I get first?" She placed two large hunting knives in her components located on each of her ankles. Then she moved over towards the regular good old blasters….These weren't the rechargeable ones though these required clips and such. She grabbed two of those and put them in holsters that already come equipped with it on the sides of her pants. "Awwww…..these suck…..I wish we had the rechargeable ones. I guess I was right…we really aren't made of money. Oh! There's a Y-band for this….that's good. Whew…" (**A Y-band is a Y-shaped fast clip replacer used for blasters used for in the midst of a battle. It can reload two blasters at once. And it is placed on the gun holder's pants in the back. **) She wielded one of those as well. "OOOOH! Julie likes!" Pointing towards the sub-machine gun rack. "I think I'll take this and an assault rifle and I am finished." So she did just that and left the vicinity. "Hmmmm…..now I am a real army chick!" She giggled to herself and headed back to her room.

As she made the pseudo-long journey back to her room, she stopped midway and narrowed her eyes….._Something doesn't smell right…..I'll be a little more careful around these hallways….._ She opened the door to her room and put down her rifle and machine gun on the nearby dresser. "Oh Shit! I forgot to close the door." She turned around and stopped in shock……

"No, allow me…..hee-hee-hee-hee!" A sinister laughter followed and the door closed revealing Andrew Oikonny in the flesh

"WH-what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to leave this area at once…… I am filling in your spot since you quit the team altogether. That's pretty fucked up though, I had to admit. So I thought that I could pitch in….the best way possible."

"Well, I'll make sure that your pretty face never sets out of this room…..EVER!"

"Well, Mr. Oikonny, I'd love to see you try and hit me….." Julia scoffs

"With pleasure……HEEEEYAAAH!" Andrew lunges at Julia with quite force and Julia throws her hands in front of her body to prevent him from actually hitting her. Then she grabs one of her blasters and Andrew notices the gun so he quickly knocks it to the ground.

Andrew attempts to swing at her with a left hook but Julia catches it and takes out her second blaster and pulls the trigger. Andrew jerks the hand that is caught by her forward and makes her miss when she fired the gun. "Dammit!" She screams and she pushes Andrew away and attempts to fire once more. Andrew simply ducked the shot and had a chance to deliver a cheap shot to Julia's stomach.

"Ugh….Ack!" Julia groans as she coughs repeatedly and clutches her abdomen. Andrew laughs and trips her to the ground then all in one swoop he bends down and again punches her in the stomach….. "Ooof!" Julia clutches her stomach again and rolls to the side to try and compensate for her pain. She attempts to get up but the immense pain of Andrew's punches made her curdle into a ball on the ground. She then was able to get up on her fours but, Andrew looking amused decided to kick her in the oblique section of her stomach….

"OOOOHH! AAAAHH! God…DAMMIT! Fucking asshole….why don't you….f-fight like a man? Stop fighting like a pussy and aim for my FACE instead of my stomach you dick!" Julia was in horrid pain as she wailed and groaned intensely

"For what? I didn't complain when you were all high and mighty with the heel towards my back…..You see you are weak when you don't have Wolf or any other member of Star Wolf baby sitting you. You're pathetic…." Andrew grabbed Julia by the hair to raise her head which made her scream at equal intervals

"Ugh……you make me sick you know that…..I feel it's you that is the pathetic one. Here you are only attacking my stomach trying to make me holler when you aren't even fighting like a real make….. If you had the guts, come on and FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN WOULD!" That stalled enough time for Julia to do a fancy maneuver which really demonstrates her flexibility. She pushed herself up with her two hands, then slid back a few inches and lifted herself off the ground in a reverse kick up style knocking Andrew down all in a flash. Then she got enough rage in her to challenge Andrew out….. "Come on monkey boy! Let's rumble!" And she got into a boxing stance "I am gonna fuck you up!"

"Grrr…." Andrew staggered a little bit while getting up "Bring it bitch!" Andrew had no idea what he was getting himself into. Yet alone, know a decent fighting style. All he did was what he did best…..charge at people….

Julia, saw this coming and said…. "Tch….this again…..you really need to know how to fight…" Julia stepped to the side and unsheathed one of her blades to deal with this monkey. When Andrew passed her he stopped but he felt the siring pain of the blade as it ran across his back. The rich flow of that good deep red liquid followed after the impact.

"OWWW!" Andrew yelled out loud. The laceration caused him to take plenty of steps back and crash right into a wall…. "That fucking hurt….."

"Awwww…..do you want to go home to mommy? I'll be sure to send you in a stretcher first class…" Julia mocked and twirled the hunting knife in her face and in his view.

Then Andrew noticed the blaster that he had knocked on the floor earlier in the bout. Then he had a sly comment…. "No thank you but…." He went closer in her direction and eying the blaster at his right side, and then he collapsed right next to the firearm.

Andrew faking a groaning sound and staying on his fours attempting to crawl over towards her. "Ohhhhhnnrrrr….Ugh…. God, you win Julia…..You….win."

_Hmmmnnn……I don't believe that monkey…..I'd better keep a close eye on him….He thinks he's so slick._

Andrew looked up and smiled, and began to say, "No thank you but, it's you who will need the stretcher not me…." Then Andrew grabbed the gun and quickly aimed at Julia….Unfortunately for Andrew, Julia noticed that from the start and she kicked the gun out of his hand with extreme force. So much force that she broke three fingers and the wrist.

" Gyaaahhh! That hurt!" Andrew clutched his injured hand and curled up just like Julia did not too long ago.

"Well now….." Julia cracked a smile "I do believe Mr. Oikonny, that you were trying to pull a fast one on me, weren't you?"

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about Julia….I...I mean Dr. Yarborough?"

"Come on now, you don't have to lie, big guy……Just admit it. You were going to shoot me when you had the chance."

"Yes…YES! I did want to shoot you for my own sake."

"Well…" Julia was taken aback by Andrew's response "That's very good that you told the truth……but let me hint you one word of advice…..If I may?"

"Ummmm….yeah?"

"You should've taken the shot……. when you had the CHANCE!" Julia then dropped to the floor dramatically, rolled forward, climbed on top of Andrew's back, wrapped her arm around Andrew's neck with one hand and the other got the spare hunting knife. Within a split second she cut the neck of Andrew from side to side and the complimentary blood flow fountained out of his cut. All he managed to get out was, "Nnnnf…" before the blade penetrated his fur.

Julia then got up and dusted herself off….. "What a hassle…..now who is going to help me clean up this mess….? Hmmm….hnnnnn…..HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Julia, not being able to contain herself, laughs out of the room leaving the dead carcass to reek and leave a noisome scent in her room.

As Julia, leaves to rendezvous with the boys, she spots an old squirrel sanitation engineer (that's what they liked to be called) and walks over to him, "Excuse me sir, could you go to my room and get rid of some garbage…..?" She said sweetly "You can say it's almost like something died in there."

"O-Oka-Okay madam, I'll get right on it right away." The squirrel tips his hat in respect to her.

"Thank you so much…..Muah! My hero!" She kisses him on the side of his mouth and walks off seductively

"Oh…Boy.." The squirrel blushes and heads in the direction of her room.

As Julia walks off to the docking bay, Julia stopped in her tracks when she heard, "EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" coming from behind her. "Well, it's a dirty job but that's what you get paid for. Hee-hee!" Julia then sees Wolf tapping his foot with rapacity as he is waiting for his three teammates to show up. "Hey Wolf! Are we good to go or what?" Julia waves her hand and smiles

"Whoa! Julia…..what the hell? It's like a total makeover for you. This army look makes you more sexy and demanding at the same time."

"Think so?" She twirls around for Wolf to see "Well, I am glad you like it. It's a way out of the ordinary for me." Julia starts to change subjects "So, where are the other two boys at huh?"

"They're coming…..They just wait until 5 minutes before I say departure time. That's all." He smiles at her for a little while then frowns "Hey Julia, what happened to you? You look like you've been fighting already."

"Yeah, I have. Monkey boy paid me a visit not too long ago. But don't worry." Julia caresses his face with her hand "I took care of him….Real good care."

"What….you actually killed him?" Wolf shot a brow of concern "WOW! I never thought sweet Julia had that potential in her. She always seems like the girl next door than wild and crazy. I am impressed Julia…"

"Well Wolf, this is where that cliché kicks in, 'You never judge a book by the cover. You read it THEN judge for yourself'.

"Well I'll be sure to remember that…." Wolf then looked at his right and saw Pigma and Leon come into his view "Oh look, the boys have arrived on time….."

"Mmmm Hmmm….yeah we should get ready to go now."

Wolf was the first to say something to them "Well fellas, you guys are on-time according to your watch but late on mine. Mine's is the one that counts for now."

"S-sorry Wolf……" They both gawked at the new and improved Julia Yarborough. The whole time

"I know boys….I know, you can't believe you eyes. Well yeah it's me alright. So are we ready for war or what?" Julia raised her hands from her side and placed her palms up

"Yeah come on guys let's move." Wolf signaled for everyone to go into the transport carrier

And everyone did just that……there was another fox soldier checking them in for Identification. "Wolf O' Donnell, Check. Leon Powalski, check. Pigma Dengar, check. Andre--."

"I look a little too cute for an "Andrew", don't I?" Julia stopped him in mid-sentence "Sorry to bust the bad bubble but, my name is Julia Yarborough and I'll be filling in for Mr. Oikonny. That alright with you?"

"S-sure ma'am. Please go right in."

"Thank you doll." Julia puts her hand on the young soldier's face and caresses it " That's good you're doing your job though. I LIKE a man who gets the job done right." Then she joins the rest of Star Wolf inside the carrier while the young fox simply blushed.

**Wolf's Narrative**

A few moments later, everyone sat in the conference room as the carrier took off. There were moments of anticipation, fear, anxiety and concentration encircling us.

I broke the tension by saying, "Hey Julia, maybe you should lay off the young cats….you might get a fatal attraction."

"Oh you saw me and that soldier huh? Well, I always liked to rock the cradle instead of the wheelchair."

"Hehehe….HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I bursted out…..I haven't had a good real laugh in a long time, especially right before battle time. Leon and Pigma joined me a little afterwards…..Then Julia laughed too. She nearly cried afterwards. "Hey, Julia….I'd thought you were married."

"Yeah, I thought so too….." Julia started "But, I hardly see my so-called husband, he really stresses me out. Hehehehehehehe…."

"Julia?" I started to notice her seriousness "What do you mean he stresses you out?"

She looked across the room then began, "Well, I hardly see the guy and his behaviors get stranger and stranger…..I mean, when he asked me 'What alliance would you choose if you were compelled to choose one?' I said none then he stops seeing me and the house…..he rarely appears anymore and when he does we always argue."

"Hmmmmm….this husband of yours…." Leon interrupted "do you suspect that he has already chosen a side?"

"No, don't know…..I hope not." Tears wielded up in her eyes "That's where all this anger comes from….and if he did take a side….it had better been with Venom. If he sided with Corneria….I'll KILL him…..that's a fact!" Julia broke down in tears right in front of everyone.

"Julia…."Leon went over to comfort her. "It's okay. I know he wouldn't side with those Cornerians…..They are too much of a hypocrite to join up with." He puts her arm around her shoulder. Pigma and I look on.

"Yeah….yeah….you're right." She touches Leon's hand that's on her shoulder "But…..he's the reason why I want to do this mission. I HATE him right now…..I could care less if own marriage goes down the drain. HA! Screw that pretentious bastard! The prick! Heh-Heh…." Julia's tears disintegrated and a smile crept on her face a creepy one at that

Just then a flight attendant alerted us with an incoming message…….She was a bobcat wearing a uniform with the colors of Venom. "Team Star Wolf, there's an urgent transmission for you on the video conference monitor would you like to view it?"

"Yes, thank you." I replied

"Yes, sir" She gave me a salute and activated the monitor on as we all gave our fullest attention

_Krrrrrzzzzz…..this is Fox McCloud of Star Fox……and I am sending this message on behalf of Corneria. Star Wolf and any other Venomian alliances, please stand down. We have already received word that you were planning an attack. Your best bet is to STAND DOWN….I REPEAT STAND DOWN! This is for your own good. We will be patrolling this area and we will defend it at all costs. Plus we have the Cornerian army backing us up. So, if you value you lives you would all just go home and forget about this whole ordeal._

_I wish I could forget about this like my sworn rival said…..but, I am not going to. No, I am going to do this and have Fox's head on a platter as a perk._ Then I saw Julia get up and exit the conference room. She was talking to someone over the phone. Then she abruptly ended the conversation. Within 5 minutes, she came back and sat down to watch the final words of Fox.

_We Cornerians will not tolerate any terrorist threat from you scums of the Lylat system and we WILL prevail. That is all/._

"Hmph….so that's what everyone else is…. 'scums of the Lylat system' eh? These Cornerians are so…..proud…..it's really irritating. Now I know I wanna kick some Cornerian ass right about now." Julia punched her hand and grinded them together.

"Yeah and since Star Fox is a guarantee to be there. I wanna pack some punches too! Especially that annoying bird, Falco." Leon said

"But they have the Cornerian army backing them up…..and for our side….it's just us." I rationed

"Correction, it's us and our army." Julia said

"Huh? That's who you were on the phone with?"

"Well…the General, and he's sending us with a fleet of 30,000. So, we don't have to take our Wolfens, we can all do some hand-to-hand combat well all except Pigma."

"Wow….you have connections like that?"

"Mmm Hmm! Yup! I like to think ahead of time. Now the General said that the fleet is 5 minutes behind us. So, we're covered in no time when it comes to the air. Now we need a plan……." Julia stopped to think about how to go on this raid as the carrier was now in Fortuna's (My home planet) orbit.

**15 minutes later……**

"I GOT IT!" Julia exclaimed "But, it requires a lot of stealth and a quick killer."

"Well, we know who the quick killer is." I said looking over at Leon examining the fiber wire we always held in his hand.

"Great! Okay here's the plan……Pigma you will aid the Venomian troops and aid us on the ground if we become ambushed for some odd reason."

"Okay!" Pigma shook his head

"Now, Leon you will have to be extremely stealthy and go for the kill when we lead you towards General Pepper. Wolf and I will be your distractions."

"Julia?" I asked "What exactly are WE going to do?"

"We are going to do what I hear Star Wolf does best. Kill and Kill sommore."

"Okay, I'm game." I said.

"So, Julia, I am to take out Pepper right then and there? But, can you do one last thing for me?"

"Yes, name it."

"Bring me Falco Lombardi, if he decides to show his hide. Do whatever it takes to get him to me but don't kill him. I will have that pleasure myself."

"Understood, Leon. Hey!" Julia said. There was a change in the feel of the flight which could only signal one thing…. We were in Corneria's orbit already. "I feel a drop in the altitude. I guess its Showtime!" Julia looked up at everyone else.

The Bobcat came back and informed everyone that we were en route to a badland in Corneria that was 10 feet away from Corneria City. There is where we would ready ourselves and march into the city. Pigma would charge up his Wolfen and patrol the skies for us. All we had to do was hold up for five minutes and our fleet would be here.

And so the carrier that was transporting us had made an abrupt stop on the badlands. We had all got off and got our weaponry from the same flight attendant. She saluted us and went back into the vessel. Pigma went into the carrier's own docking bay to retrieve his Wolfen and prepare to blast off.

Julia made sure all her weapons were in the right storages in her uniform and Leon did the same.

"Damn it!" Julia cursed "I forgot my most powerful weapon…..my rifle. I'll snatch one of a Cornerian then."

"You sure you can handle yourself?" I asked "I mean these Cornerians may be pompous and all but they can back up their talk."

"Yeah, I had special training in my spare time…..so don't you worry about me hon." Julia gave me a thumbs up then she put her hand down and looked serious then said to both Leon and me, "This time….it gets serious….and we have two options….Survive or Die trying. I don't know about you guys, but option number one sounds good to me."

"Option one sounds good to me too Julie." I nod my head

"Yeah! I'm with both of you on that one." Leon marched over to us

"We should head out now……we got a date with the General." I said.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Julia with her overzealousness

As the faint sounds of the Venomian fleet and Pigma's Wolfen graced our escort we rushed towards the gates of Cornerian City, weapons in hands ready for a Fight!

**3rd Person POV**

Julia, Leon and Wolf rushed into the city without a problem. As they waited for the on foot troops to march in Julia signaled for Leon to go for the City Hall. But before he left Julia gave him a hug and kissed him on his forehead to wish him good luck and hope he would return back in one piece. With that Leon bolted towards City Hall by himself and Wolf and Julia were left by themselves.

"You ready to do this?"

"Ready or not? Let's go….." I said.

**Wolf and Julia's Perspective**

Julia started off and ran behind a building to wait along side with the incoming soldiers. Wolf waited for two seconds and decided to follow her and wait at the other side of the building. The marching got closer and closer and closer…….then Julia eyed a particular soldier utilizing an ASR-190. The same rifle she had gotten from the itinerary.

_Oooh! Julie likes…..Julie likes a lot .Hmmmm…..and what I like I get!_ Julia then gave an upwards chop to the gun which made the unsuspecting soldier lose his gun to Julia and got pumped in the chest with several rounds. She then backed up a couple of inches and started the rain of bullets which some hit some missed on her side which caused the entire marching platoon to turn to her side and ambush her. She saw all of this happening and made a run for it into the heart of the city.

Wolf ran behind the fleeting soldiers and he was able to catch up with one of them. Wolf eyed the automatic shotgun behind the person and snatched it off of his back without the slightest complication. The soldier then stopped in his pursuit of Julia and looked around in confusion. Wolf stood back, thinking that the soldier was too dumb to release that Wolf was behind him a few feet back. After a few seconds of squabbling the soldier realized that it was time to catch up with the others. Wolf saw the soldier running to catch up, he took his new weapon held it up, aimed…….fired.

BAM! A clean shot right to the head of the poor guy, blood sprayed everywhere and solid chunks of matter which was perceived to be his brain graced the ground as the lifeless form tumbled to the ground. As the shotgun shell sound echoed, a small group of 6 soldiers stopped to check what had just happened.

"Oh My God, STEVE!" One of the Cornerians yelled out loud "You…..you stupid dog……look at what you've DONE! Fucking jackass! Grrrr….." He looked directly into Wolf's eyes and then said "I am going to run your face into the ground if I don't shoot your head off first."

"Come on and try it……" Wolf said twirling the newly endowed shotgun in a forward motion then aiming the gun at the soldier who was challenging him.

The Cornerian charged straight at Wolf and unsheathed a knife and lunged it at him. Wolf, cautiously looked at him and successfully blocked the first swipe. Unfortunately he was slashed in the stomach the second time and near the neck the third time. "Aaaagh…." Wolf yelled out as the blood was vastly escaping his body. _This won't happen the fourth time……._Wolf then saw that the soldier was doing, he was going to hit Wolf's leg/knee then kill him off when he was injured and immobile. The soldier made a downward stab at Wolf's leg but, Wolf moved his leg to the side and stomped on the knife with a great swiftness, lodging it into the ground. He proceeded to take it out of the ground but was struggling to get it.

At that moment, Wolf took one step closer and turned the shotgun vertically down. The man was unaware that Wolf was going to blow his vertebrae out of alignment.

"Lars…..NOOOO!" Another one of his comrades yelled in warning tone

"Huh?" The man responded to the name and attempted to rise up

"Too…..Late…." Wolf had pulled the trigger and a splatter of blood followed the sap's body as he hunched over the ground and fell. "Well that's two down…." He looked over to the remaining group "Five more to go….." He motioned for the others to come and fight him.

Each of them ran with all their fight spirit. They thought they could take Wolf on all at once only using knives since the "dog" wasn't even worthy to be shot with a Cornerian gun. The war cries could be heard from the gang as they finally got up to Wolf. Each one complimented the arrival with a swipe and a slash. Wolf skillfully dodged them all. After about 3 minutes of this worthless type of attacking they switched to a more systemized way of attacking by forming a circle around him and swiping at three at once intervals and two at once intervals.

When Wolf saw the pattern of attacks going on, he danced around the blades and he noticed another cohort pulling out a pistol fired. Wolf was not able to move out of the way quickly enough and the projectile ended up chipping his left shoulder and hit the soldier diagonally across from him. "Ack!" He grunted

"You need help with your aim?" Wolf turned to the man who just fired "Think of it as being a Good Samaritan." Wolf took the guy's weapon wielding arm, stood right behind him and pointed a gun of his own towards the soldier's head. Then he directed the guy's hand towards one of the others to his left and whispered one word, "Shoot."

The man hesitated. Then Wolf whispered, "Why are you stalling me? You know you are dead one way or another. Just shoot and I might let you live longer."

"Wh-Why are you doing this sir…..?" The guy questioned in a crying-like state "Isn't there another way?"

"Tch….hmmnnn…No." Wolf responded coldly and he took the liberation of starting the bullet-firing for him. He shot the group circle in order going counterclockwise each puncturing a bare chest or an unprotected forehead. Then when he got to the man who held the gun for him, he ran out of bullets as he pulled the trigger from that same gun. _Damn! _Then he attempted to lift his own gun in the process.

The soldier saw this and he knocked the gun out of his hand with lightning-fast speed when he took the chance. Wolf panicked to get the gun off the ground but was met by a hammering fist to his face. Wolf flat on the ground looked up at the soldier who was a step ahead of him by pointing a gun of his own towards Wolf's head still in tears. "You INSENSITIVE DOG! You Venomians have NO idea what it's like to lose your friends, your comrades. It's like losing your family even…..I'll….I'll make you pay for everything……EVERYTHING! Do you hear?" The soldier barked at Wolf. Then he lowered his gun at Wolf's level and pointed down aiming right between his eye and his eye patch. He cocked the gun…..aimed…..and

BAM!

A bullet pierced through a head as blood sprayed out of the hole and the body tumbled to the ground.

Wolf…..winced his good eye and looked in shock as he initially thought he was a goner for sure. He got up and looked around to see what just happened. Then he heard a voice shout out to him…..

"Hey Wolf! Hey I'm over here!"

Wolf looked around once more than the voice called him out once more: "Wolf look up!"

Wolf shielded his eyes and saw a shadow figure arming the rifle to confirm that there were no more enemies endangering Wolf. He tried to confirm who helped him out so he put his hand over his forehead to act as a visor and he couldn't believe his eyes.

On a ledge straight ahead of him Julia Yarborough stood unarming her rifle by putting it to her back "Hey Wolf! You wouldn't expect a girl like me to get out of a sticky situation just in the nick of time huh?" Julia waved at him for a second then smiled. "Let's rendezvous at the city hall with Leon okay? We'll let Pigma scrap up any pests that follow us land or sky!"

"Yeah! Hey Julie!" Wolf yelled back

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I owe you my LIFE!"

"Thank me later!"

_Whatever you say Julia…..after all you saved my life and you are like my Guardian Angel….Just meet me there, Julia, please meet me there. Make it to City Hall._ "Yeah, Okay!" Wolf ran off to aid Leon in executing the General.

Julia saw to it that Wolf was going to make it towards City Hall……When she spent her time looking at Wolf she said to herself, "Whew…I'm glad I was able to finish that other guy off before Wolf had a plasma rod in his head. Although, those guys were nothing but a hassle and a headache altogether. Now, all I have to do is make my trip towards the City Hall and I am home free." She paces to get off the bridge when a man out of random comes and delivers a flying kick to Julia's back.

"Ugh…." She hits the bridge's foundation very roughly. She stumbles to get up after a while then this man comes around and stomps on her back to beat her down. "AAAH! OHH!" She squirms and tries to reach her back for embracement. "You fight like a certain someone I know back at Venom. I had to kill him to get him to…..understand that a fair fight…….. is the better thing to do rather than cheap shots the whole time. Don't let me…..give you the same lecture as well." She turns around and a fist implants her cheek. Her face turned to the side from the impact.

The man saw Julia trying to get up afterwards and started his speech, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think I am intimidated by you Julia? You think you're G.I. Jane, attitude and all, because you changed your threads. You are still the same person I met with a while back. Shallow and work-consuming……we never had a real INTIMATE connection, like other normal married couples do……that's why I would come and go Julia…..Come and go."

Her eyes widened as she heard that voice……_No….NO! It couldn't be……_ "Let me ask you something, before you continue on with your speech?"

"Sure go ahead" He seemed like a gentleman about this

"Is your name, Dwight?"

"It used to be."

Julia scowled at that response, "What do you mean used to be? Give me the answer straight!"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what you put me through……all these years of our so-called marriage? DO YOU?" Julia got up to meet the man face to face. Her enraged eyes met with a middle-aged fox with fur of reddish-orange shade and a muscular composition and height closely of Wolf's. He wore a Cornerian Military uniform caressed in merits and badges from previous years. _That bastard……._

"I knew it was never meant to be as soon as I joined up here as an agent. If you wanted it to work you should've came after me wanting to be with me forever."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. If you want something to tail you around you get a pet or some groupies, not your wife. I thought we were neutral all the way! Not joining sides or anything. You're just a fucking nuisance Dwight."

"Well, Julie…..yeah I did lie. But as last looks go," He looks at her from head to toe "You look like you didn't keep up with your end of the bargain either."

"I was hired as a physics engineer….that's a whole different story. YOU came on your own free will….that's why I have a reason to be mad at you for."

"Yeah, well…..the way you're dressed it doesn't seem that you were hired for that purpose. I saw all that you did and may I say, I am most impressed with your skills. How is it that you were able to take a platoon of no more than 25 people?"

"You want me to pull out a demonstration on you?" Julia grabbed her rifle and aimed it at her husband

"HAH! I'd like to see you attempt to do that." Dwight said.

Julia rushed towards her former love with all her might with left and right hooks and jabs. Dwight smiled when he saw her passion. He evaded each and every one of those attacks with a light laughter. "Hah! Julia, you can try all you want……but without real combat training, you are as good as dead facing me. You would never land a hit on me."

Julia, ironically, did hit him in the face with a nasty right hook and what a drawback Dwight had….it caused him to stagger back a couple of inches and kneel on one knee. He spits out a little bit of blood then starts to talk, "My my Julia. What a lucky shot. But now, I am going to be a little rougher……Hope you can handle it." He proceeded to pull out an exotic hunting knife and lunge at her immediately

Julia took out her rifle and blocked every stab and thrust with the turn of her rifle. Dwight seeing how intelligent she was in the art of combat he thought of a cheap shot. He lifted her rifle with one hand and stabbed her directly in the stomach with his knife in the blink of an eye.

"Nnnn…" Julia managed to get out. She looked at her stomach which the knife was lodged in then she slowly rose to face Dwight once more. "Is…that…..Is that all you GOT?" Julia barked at him

"Well…..I'm surprised you aren't screaming in immense pain, seeing that you are a woman and you aren't the fighting type."

"Why don't you try and make me scream then…..?" Julia motioned for him

"Fine…..YOU ASKED FOR IT, TRAITOR!" He charged at her and was successful in rushing her to the medium of the bridge. As he still was in the crouching-like position. Julia took the knife out of her stomach, grunted to herself, and stabbed him in the back with it, literally.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Dwight growled at the pain and tried locate the knife. He felt a numbing sensation overcome his legs and he fell down on his arse.

"You know when something disrupts the sixth and seventh vertebrae, paralysis is very common as a result. And….what do we have here….? A knife lodged in that exact same area…..I do apologize baby…..I really do." Julia viciously smiled at her exhausted flame

"But, Dwight there's something I want you to know before this whole ordeal is all over with……" Julia starts to cry again "You took the joy out of my life when we were more serious with ourselves…..I thought we would be a family, have kids, you know the whole deal. But when you left me…..all by myself…for all those years, you tormented me. Now, I have the upper hand and I don't want you to live anymore……." She stops the flow of tears and pulls out her standard blaster and aims for her husband's forehead.

"J-Julia, wait! You really don't want to….after all….we ARE still married and you are my wife. You don't want to shoot me….. I know you still have feelings for me."

"Correction, I do want to so bad….I REALLY do. I want to blow 10 fucking caps in your head really BAD. Your right though, I do have feelings for you…..feelings of sickness. You were the crummiest husband ever. And one last thing, we may be married still but, I am your wife no more….now I am your WIDOW!" She cocks the gun and proceeds to shoot.

"Ju-Julia…..WAIT!" Dwight screamed

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! Repeated shots echoed through the city as Julia wasted an entire clip on her husband's head. "Farewell, Dwight…." Julia tore off her collar and threw it on the heavily punctured corpse with blood coming out as a puddle "Have a great time in Hell because I'll see you there when the time comes."

Julia walked off the bridge and checked her arm band to locate everyone else. _Good….everyone else is still alive and well. I better get going off if I am to catch up with the rest of the group on foot._ Julia paced herself to catch up with Wolf and Leon. She looked up in the air as Pigma and the Venomian fleet was taking control of the skies. She smiled at how everything was going for Venom. Within a few minutes she's already arrived at City Hall.

**The Cornerian City Hall 3rd person POV**

She opened up the doors of City Hall and was taken by surprise by how many bodies were strewn everywhere. "Leon did all THIS?" As she walked further down the hallway, blood graffitied the carpet and walls. Julia thought differently of Leon as more of a superior than a mere comrade.

Just seconds past, screams were heard into the main double doors of the building. "Oh! I hope that wasn't any of our allies…." She ran in the direction of the screams as fast as she could and she kicked the door as hard as she could only to find out that Leon had General Pepper tied to the chair with a gag in his mouth as he held a hook-like probe dripping with blood. Both Leon and Wolf looked over at Julia; Wolf being precautious took out a blaster and aimed quickly, but then lowered it.

"Hey guys, it's only me….." Julia smiled, but then winced in pain from the laceration made earlier.

"Julia! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Wolf ran over to her and looked at her injuries

"I'm fine Wolf. Don't worry, that person is dead now. So, how's Pepper?"

"Miserable…." Leon looked at her as well.

"That's terrific, just terrific." Julia smiled.

Wolf sat down first and patted the seat next to him, "Here take a seat……we have to wait for the carrier to bring us back. We already sent out a Communicator call for our carrier so just relax and as soon as we get the carrier we are home free."

"Did Star Fox ever show their hides?"

"No….Pigma and the Venomian fleet took control when I finished business with some other soldiers."

"That's good. Say Julia….would you like to do the honors?" Leon held a gun out for her handle first.

Julia looked at the mortified General Pepper and said….. "With pleasure….." ,as she took the gun and cocked it.

Wolf and Leon looked onward as Julia aimed the gun right between the old dog's eyes…….

It seemed all was going well for Star Wolf and Venom forces, and in a flash it was all over……

End of Part X

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary **

**Didn't this seem more like an action based chapter. And my character Julia she's a rendition of another character I love so dearly. Well….the ending was pfft….meh, whatever in my opinion because it's going to have a better lead to the endings. I promise you! Thank you everyone who has reviewed my fanfic so far! It was a looooong process especially this chapter…..Now, everyone, prepare for the endings as they are soon to arrive in no particular order. Why? I like to surprise you guys! Thank you again and please speak your minds in the reviews I appreciate it! Bye Now! **

**Sol**


	11. Ending Number One

Hello, good friends…..Sol-Ratcht here and I am both happy and sad to announce that the endings have arrived and in no particular order I'll update each within two days of each other (hopefully)……There aren't really any dead giveaways (right at the begin though)

so you decide whether it was a tragic, enchanting or just plain sad ending to it. Thank you Ichibod, Aphotica, Angelgirl and Bane for reviewing my fic! That means a lot to me! Thanks for sticking with me in the long run everyone. Hopefully I won't disappoint you with these final installments.

**A/N: You know a nice song that would go with this ending is Nobuo Uematsu's "To Zanarkand" track off of the Final Fantasy X Soundtrack. I have the website where you can download it. If you want to find out, just email me. I'll give you the URL. This song is highly recommended if you want to get the full feeling of this ending.**

"The Unexpected Arrival" By: Sol-Ratcht Saporro

One out of Three Endings

**Star Wolf Narrative: 3rd Person**

As Julia aimed the gun towards General Pepper's head and cocked the hammer…..

BAM!

A door was kicked in as the Star Fox team rushed into the room. The three members of Star Wolf had expressions on their face as if they had seen a ghost.

"General Pepper!" Fox McCloud yelled "Don't worry we've come to save you!"

Yup, the three out of four members were there in the flesh (well in this case fur/feathers). Fox McCloud, Slippy Toad and Falco Lombardi accompanied with blasters that were fully charged and aimed at the three members; ready to shoot if they attempted to try something funny.

"Well Wolf, didn't I warn you about coming into Cornerian territory? Huh? You know I say what I mean and I really do mean it." Fox trying to be all friendly about it. Then he turned his attention towards the gun-wielding female fox "You……drop the gun NOW!"

Julia scoffed. "You think I am going to listen to you? You're just a pup McCloud, not even experienced enough to challenge me. You hide behind your fame and glory as a renowned pilot. As for your field skills…..you might as well hide your tail between your legs and run back to Great Fox." Julia still had the gun at Pepper's head

Fox's eyes widened to her "Who…Who are you? You think you're bold talking to me like that? You've got another thing coming…." Fox challenged her

"Well then Mr. Hot Stuff, since you have that blaster ready to point and shoot why don't you shoot then?" Julia laughed at Fox and moved right in front of Pepper

"Grrrrr…." Fox aimed his blaster at her but her trembled with the weapon to shoot her.

Slippy butted in and said, "Fox what are you doing? Shoot her!" With his whiny voice

"Yeah, Fox listen to little man over there……AHH AHAHAHAHAHA!" Julia laughed

Wolf and Leon looked carefully at Julia and then looked at each other and decided to slide slowly to the side and draw out their blasters and kneel down.

General Pepper looked in shock to see that whether this girl would blast his brains out or get shot right in front of him.

"I….I can't." Fox lowered his blaster down_ She looks too much like me almost like a family member. Well now's not the time to ask, but I can't kill her. I will interrogate her beforehand._ "She's a woman" Fox made up an excuse

"Oh Please…." Julia saw right through the lie. "Don't give me any of that bull. If you want to shoot, by all means go right ahead." She raised her free hand and motioned a gun going off.

"No….I want to talk to you about something."

"Well…..what makes you think that I am oh so willing to comply with you?"

Slippy then got mad and stood right in front of Fox facing Julia pointing the blaster right at Julia, "Look here Lady…..let General Pepper go or else."

"Awwww….how old are you little boy?" Julia made a cute face

"What? I'm not little and why are you asking me this now?"

"Because you sound like Puberty never gave you a chance in life."

Slippy violently shook his gun and yelled as Wolf and Leon hinted smiles from where they were at, "That's it you are toast!"

BAM!

Julia however hit a back flip and the plasma round hit Pepper in the heart exactly. He died on the spot. She knelt behind the dead corpse and dropped down to the legs of the chair and aimed her blaster at the toad. "Hey Mr. Toad…?" She called out to him mockingly

Fox and Falco looked in horror as the person they were trying to save was shot dead by one of their teammates. They were speechless.

"Where is she….?" Slippy pointed his blaster all around the room to try and located her.

"Hey…..over here!" Julia hinted and Slippy looked down on the floor and where General Pepper's legs were and Julia was laying down right behind the chair "Peek-a-boo!" Slippy took one last observation of her smiling with her gun in hand

BAM!

She shot Slippy right in the chest and the toad took at couple of steps backwards before falling on his back. He groaned in pain as blood leaked out of his wound. Falco looked on as Fox crouched down towards his fallen comrade. "Slippy….don't worry. I'll get a medical unit on their way. Okay? Don't leave me just yet. Come on…." Fox shook his friend in desperation to keep him up.

"F-fox? I…don't think I….can….make it. Just get Star Wolf and make sure they….. pay."

"Don't worry Slippy, I intend to do that." He scowled at Julia exactly who gave him a wry smile "But hang on okay…" He shook Slippy furiously then noticed something "Okay?"

"Fox…." Falco knelt beside him and put his hand on Fox's shoulder "He's a goner. I'm sorry."

"Shit…." Fox hung his head low and tears streamed out of his face and hit Slippy's lifeless expressionless face. Fox sighed as he got up and looked at Julia. "How, could you do this? HOW COULD YOU!"

"Well it's quite simple, I hit a back flip, hid behind the chair shot the damn toady when he wasn't aware and ta-da! Here I am!" Julia bows to Fox and Falco "I actually should've thanked your friend for taking care of the job for me. I didn't want to get anymore blood stained than what I already am." Julia smiles and dusts herself off.

"Grrrrr…..you make me sick you know that? I am going to make you suffer as well as Wolf and Leon. You'll all get what's coming to you! Starting with you….." Fox aimed his blaster at her and charged it up to the highest power level.

Julia then got serious and lifted both hands over her head as if she surrenders, "I know you want to shoot me but you can't right now……I have a strong feeling why. There's more to this family bond than what it really is." She stopped as Fox looked puzzled.

"Family bonds….? What is she talking about……? Does she mean that there's a tie between us?" Fox muttered to himself _Doesn't matter……all members of Star Wolf will be executed at once……Especially this new girl. _Fox aimed his blaster straight at her "Prepare to DIE!"

BAM! BAM!

Fox almost got Julia but she ducked and rolled over into the rows of chairs. Falco pulled out a knife and put his blaster aside. Wolf and Leon knew it was time to take action so they immediately got up and started ambushing the other Conerians.

Wolf gave a sweep kick to Fox knocking him down to the ground. Leon started jabbing away at Falco with his knife. Julia was about to join Wolf to tag-team again Fox when her communicator went off.

BZZZZZZT BZZZZZT

"Oh no….." She activated the communicator "Hello this is Julia. What's your status Pigma?"

A voice greeted her"Pigma?……Oh ho ho…..such a lovely voice, young lady."

"Wait, who are you? And where's Pigma?"

"He's pretty much a goner lady……." Falco drew a gun at the back of her head "A dear old friend took care of him."

"Old friend…..?" Julia muttered to herself _I'm not worried about this other guy……what happened to Fox, Wolf and Leon….?_

"Yeah…..Peppy Hare, The guy you just talked to on your little communicator. Anyways I'm not here to converse, Get up." Falco nudged the gun more in her head

Julia got up and saw an unconscious Leon and Wolf sitting down and Fox drawing a blaster at his head as well. "How did…?"

"Look that doesn't matter lady……let's move." Falco pushed Julia forward signaling her to walk down the room where Wolf and Leon were. "Just have a seat next to Mr. O'Donnell and wait for our orders."

Falco stood near the chairs and contacted some Cornerian Military official with a walkie talkie for some extra troops for Star Wolf's escort for a public execution. Fox still aiming the gun at Wolf's head, he was in tears looking at Julia.

"What are you looking at? Go fuck off kid……for at least two seconds." Julia scowled

With surprise Fox did just that. He went over to Falco to check on the troops. Why was he in tears? Julia looked strangely at Fox as he left.

"Wow…..what was that all about?" Wolf asked her

"Never mind that….what happened? How did you and Leon end up like this?"

"Those fuckers had high leveled stun guns. Fox paralyzed my leg causing me to sit down and he got me. Leon, however he put up a good fight but Falco had a stun gun as well and he aimed for Leon's chest. Then Leon just got unconscious." Wolf sneered at the two other figures that were standing

"Oh My God! Does Leon have any recorded heart problems?"

"I'm not sure……"

Julia quickly crawled over towards Leon to check his pulse. She put two fingers on his neck to check his carotid pulse……..No Success…..Then she tried his radial pulse…….No Success….As a last resort she tried his brachial pulse……No Success….

Julia sat back down and started to cry….. "Oh no…..Oh No…..this didn't happen."

Wolf called her over to where he was, "Julia….Ju…Oh no…..He's….

"Dead." Julia looked over to where he was. "When a stun gun is used on the chest with someone with a bad heart, the weapon acts as an overcharged defibrillator causing the heart to explode."

"God DAMN IT….!" Wolf pounded his fist towards the ground.

Falco suddenly turned his attention towards Wolf and Julia "Hey! Shut your trap and sit still……It's bad enough you two killed General Pepper and Slippy. Now shut it up before I do it for you……permanently."

All of a sudden footsteps are heard and a small group of Cornerian soldiers appeared in the doorway. "Team Star Fox, you summoned us?" The one in charge stepped forward then looked at Julia and Wolf. "Hmph…..Venomian scum…."

"Oooh! Wow…..do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Julia unimpressed with the name calling

The commanding officer grabbed Julia by the throat then lifted her up off the ground "What did you say to ME girl? You best watch your mouth when talking to people with authority over you. Do you hear me?"

"-cough- Yeah…..I gotcha already."

"The two of you…." Fox pointed his blaster "Get up and go with the guards….."

They both obeyed Fox and got up. Two soldiers got behind them and applied cuffs to the both of them and roughly raised them to their feet.

"Start Moving….." Fox ordered as the same two soldiers put a gun to their back piercing their fur.

Wolf and Julia walked out of the main meeting room of the City Hall and down the hallway. Julia looked down at the ground still in tears about this whole ordeal gone bad. _To think…I was to die….when I could have been safe in Venom's station. I want to live….I WILL LIVE!_ Julia looked around and saw the guard off-task by talking to another guard.

Julia then slipped her hand through one of the cuffs "Nnnnnnngh….."

Wolf turned his head and looked with bewilderment as his vulpine partner was attempting to break free…._Julia…don't do this….don't be stupid._

"Now, time for payback….." Julia muttered to herself. She made sure that the guard was still distracted and in a quick flash she turned around and slapped the blaster out of her captivator's hand and grabbed the other one out of his partner's hand.

"What the…..?" Both guards were in shock as the tables have turned on them.

"Save it fellas…..don't even say one word…..Now what's going to happen is me and my friend here are going to leave here and you two are going to keep walking forward and say nothing….you got that?"

Both sentries understood

"Okay….start walking….." Julia commanded and they kept walking "Oh and remember boys, one word and a plasma bullet will find its way in your ass." She then turned to Wolf "Come on Wolf, let's get going….."

"Julia, I……"

"Never mind all that crap….let's go….." She still tried to keep a hushed voice

Wolf just nodded his head and followed Julia behind the two guards and backtracked towards the room again. The two guards ran up to their leader and quickly informed them about the prisoners' getaway.

"WHAAT?" The section leader gasped in shock "How could this be….? You two knuckleheads….Grrrrrr….Never mind, inform team Star Fox immediately…..they can't go far…." He looked back at the room knowing that was the only place they could have possibly ran to

The two fugitives stopped right in front of the door "Julia, why are we backtracking….? They'll know that we disappeared not too long ago…"

"This is the only quick exit I could think of……please Wolf….bare with me….we'll make it." Julia quietly opened the door and saw that it was all clear. Then she motioned for Wolf to follow her "Come on Wolf, the coast is clear…." Julia and Wolf both walked in together then……

"Uhhhh!" Julia yelped as she flew back into the door. Wolf was taken aback by surprise as he froze right next to her "Cheap shot you prick….."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh…..nobody likes a sore loser…." Falco drew a blaster right at the downed woman. Falco noticed Julia motioning for the blaster she had stolen earlier. "I'll be taking this babe….."

"Shit…" She muttered softly to herself

"As for you!" Fox, blaster at hand, stood aside from Wolf "Stay right where you are……you are still in cuffs. That's good."

"And you toots," Falco was referring to Julia "Get up…..and this time, NO FUNNY BUSINESS! Got that?"

"Crystal….." Julia replied as she got up and faced forward

The four walked out of the room and down the hallway. Falco looked at Julia as he and Fox walked behind them. "How in the hell did she manage to break free from 5 officers?"

"I don't know…..but what I do know is that we have to watch these two most definitely….especially the woman." Fox looked at the side of her angered face. _She looks like dad when she's angered……yet when she laughs and smiles, she looks like mom…..But she cannot be…… A monster like that belongs to the cemetery……._

Julia muttered to herself softly yet harsh "Goddammit….I thought those two weren't expecting us…..Shit! If only, I freed Wolf…..We could have won and got out of here….SHIT! Stupid, I was so stupid……"

"Julia…" Wolf said "It's okay, we lost…..there's no use fighting it…..We just have to live with the consequences….Live…with the consequences…." Wolf sighed deeply and shook his head….

"Hey you two! Shut the hell up already….your voices are starting to annoy me…." Falco shoved his gun in Julia's back "And pick up the pace….you guys are moving too slow…."

Julia and Wolf complied and they moved with more gusto. It wasn't long before they reached the outside of city hall….

"Ah! I see you have these two already captive." Another authority in Cornerian attire stepped forward. He looked of General Pepper's decent but more youthful. "My name is General Shears…." He shot a brow at Wolf "You….you look way too familiar. And I never forget a face….." The General moved towards Julia "And you…..you were the one who actually killed my dear older brother….."

"No I didn't, that spaz of a frog did it for me….." Julia smiled and laughed playfully. General Shears scowled at her and approached her and delivered a blow to the stomach, then a head butt. She hit the ground with mounds of force. "Oof!" She coughed out blood and the remains stained her teeth. _Grrrrrr……_She breathed heavily as she kept her rage and embarrassment to herself. _Who does he think he is? Showing me up…. Oooh….I am fucking going to kill that mangy mutt…._"Huuuuuh….huuuuuuh! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh….." She smiles as she looks up at the dog.

"Hmph….your dirty face sickens me….." General Shears walks over to her and scowls and steps on her stomach.

"Ack! Ack! Ooof! Ugh…." She coughed up more blood and she turned on her stomach. Julia kept wincing in pain and clutching her mid section. General Shears stared at her and smiled. Wolf just did nothing….he closed his eyes

"You see….it's not so funny when you are the one that is being victimized. You laugh and smile at sadism but, NO MORE! Both of you will be executed in front of everyone! Civilians of all planets under Venom's reign will finally be relieved when they see death fall upon you two."

"Stupid Dog….." Julia muttered to herself as she sat upwards and reached for her last knife concealed in her boot. She held the knife carefully in her hand as she spit out the remains of blood in her mouth. "Heheheheheheheh……"

"Julia….please don't do anything stupid." Wolf looked at her "Maybe we'll just get imprisoned."

"If they don't kill us by some odd chance, they'll imprison us for the rest of our lives Wolf!" She faced towards "O'Donnell…I don't know about you, but, I don't want to be handed down that ultimatum….It was nice meeting you…" She hugged him and drew out her blade and approached the General slowly with a devious grin on her face.

Wolf looked back at Fox and Falco who were conversing to another Cornerian official about all that has happened so far. Wolf was embezzled in his own thoughts. _Man, I never thought it would come down to this……Two of my teammates already passed on. And I fear that Julia will be next. I wish I could just say something to Ava before I go….._Wolf breathed as he tried not to let too many tears hit the ground. _Ava….I never felt this way about you, or any girl to tell the truth. Something about you little lady, something that I can't put my finger on right off the bat. Maybe it's just you for you….You're something else kiddo. I admire you as well as love you for being true to yourself. Even though it only seemed a little under three days, we've been through a lot together and most of the time, you made me smile…. I wish I was with you right now. No worries…..Just me and you…. That would be the life…._ Wolf smiled and looked towards the sky.

However Julia was right behind General Shears with her knife. As she raised it higher and higher, Fox saw what was about to happen. "GENERAL SHEARS! LOOK OUT!" The General turned around quickly to meet Julia as she was about to stab him right in the chest.

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Everyone turned their attention towards Julia as she quickly brought down the knife…..

BAM! BAM!

Julia was pierced in the chest by two plasma bullets. She automatically dropped the knife. Her eyes were petrified as she stood only for two seconds longer before she collapsed on her knees in front of General Shears. It wasn't long before she fell backwards on the ground. "Nnnnnngh…..Nnnnngh…." She grunted as she breathed hard trying to compress the bleeding. "Ooh-ohh….Huuuuh…Huuuuh…Oh…" She held the area around her heart as blood fountained out of the two holes. When she saw that blood was still seeping out she looked at her hand and a whole coat of sanguine liquid covered her hand. Her eyesight got delirious for a second as she looked at it.

Wolf took one step then Fox raised his blaster aiming for his head. "Where do you think you're going O'Donnell?"

"To see about Julia…."

"I don't think so……you think I am going to let you just waltz where ever you want? You must be sadly mistaken….."

"Fox….please? I am not trying to argue….I just want to see about my partner that's all….I know I lost. Please….just let me see about her….please?"

"You must be off your high horse Wolf…..Hell no…" Fox still aimed his blaster at Wolf

"Fox!" Shears yelled "Let this man see about his partner."

"Sir, I can't reply with your request….you see he…."

Wolf decided to interrupt Fox, "What is with you? I just wanted to see about Julia that's all! Don't you think I don't know about sympathy? You know I could have shanked you when you were tending to Slippy, but I know how it is to lose someone dear…..Please Fox, All I am asking is that you just let me see about my fallen partner. She could die….Please?"

Fox lowered his blaster and nodded his head.

Wolf ran towards Julia still in his cuffs. He slowly bent his knee and got down on the ground, and then he was hovering above her on his knees. "Julia…." He shed tears looking at her state.

"-Cough, cough-…..Oh Wolf….it seems like I am hurt….heheheheheh" Julia faintly looked at him and smiled

"Hehehehehe…." Wolf joined in with her but the tears could not stop falling from his eye

"Oh Wolf…." She kept her bloodied-up hand on her wound "Don't cry….don't even shed one more tear. You know, I would gladly die this way, rather than be publicly executed. It's better to keep your pride than to die of shame. Wolf?" Her voice grew fainter

"Yes Julia?" Wolf looked eager to do anything for her right about now.

"Before I go into the light or darkness, I have two favors to ask of you…."

"Yes Julie….what is it? Name it! I'll do anything…."

"One is kiss me…." Julia looked into Wolf's eye. Wolf bent down even further and Julia put her free hand over the back of his neck and brought him in closer. The two shared a deep, yet mutual kiss. Wolf didn't even flinch at the taste of Julia's blood entering his mouth. After the kiss, Wolf slowly arched his back straight and Julia let go. "Ahh…." She said with satisfaction "A treasure worthy of taking to the afterlife. As for the second favor, I want you to tell that pup to come here…..I want to rain on his parade with a "little known fact" of mine's….."

Wolf was prepared to get up when Shears put his hand on his shoulder to prevent him from rising up. "Don't worry, I'll tell Fox myself…." Wolf just remained on his knees and he stayed put.

"Private Fox! Would you be so kind as to coming here?"

"Yes sir!" Fox ran briskly and met the old dog.

"This woman has something very important to tell you…."

"After what all she did, I have nothing to say to her. And I especially don't want to hear anything out of her mouth. I just wished she'd croak already….." Fox scoffed and turned away to start walking when Julia was motioning to say something

"-cough cough- Well, I don't croak. Your dead friend used to."

"Grrrrr….." Fox never felt so pissed off before "You know what?" He paced right towards her knelt down really quick and aimed the blaster right between her eyes. "I can just blast your FUCKING brains out for saying that!"

"Yeah, just as I thought….You'd prefer water over blood….."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking in jeers and riddles and crap."

"You shot me in the heart twice pup……But you really hurt Dad……"

"You….." He scowled "You don't know jack about my father…..He was a great man! You don't have the right to talk about him."

"Don't you think I know that? In fact, I know that better than you!" Wolf's ears flicked in attentiveness as he heard those words.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Fox was in total rage. He wanted to pull the trigger so bad on her but the one thing that provoked him was the awaited answer.

"I don't think……I know for a fact…..Huuuuh huuuuuh….." She dropped her hand that covered her wound "Huuuuu huuuuuh….That I am your older sister…."

Fox dropped his blaster in shock and Wolf looked at her as well, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Fox hollered "TELL ME! TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" He tried to shake Julia out of relapse

"Hah-hah-hah-hah…..Oh my God you've become quite the mercenary….Dad would be proud of you kiddo….And as for you Wolf….be strong, and hopefully I'll see you in the afterlife. You're a good man…..Ugh! Uhhhhh….." Julia's last life line gave up on her as she laid there dead in her younger brother's arms and her good friend looking over her.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! WHY? WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS FOR MYSELF? AAAAAAAARGH!" Fox held the dead woman in his arm and brought her closer to him. "DAMN DAD! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW?" Fox sobbed over Julia's body as Wolf bowed his head in respect towards her. He shed silent tears as he knelt there.

General Shears was consoling with Falco and another soldier. "I think it's best to just give him the lethal injection. The boy's suffered enough……"

Falco objected, "No way! He and his gang put us up through this so he should suffer in front of the whole Cornerian public!"

"Now wait Mr. Lombardi, come on be reasonable….let's just let him off the hook." The other soldier sad as he handed Shears the syringe full of the deadly virus.

"Tch…..let him off the hook….I want his body to hang off a hook!" Falco retorted as he went over to Fox. "Come on Fox, our services aren't needed anymore."

Fox let go of the woman as he breathed deeply and exited the area with Falco. He looked back at her again and started shedding more tears. His uniform was tainted with his sister's blood and Falco looked at his saddened leader and friend.

"Come on Fox…." He put a hand over the shoulder again "You gotta be strong, Peppy is waiting for us in the Great Fox….."

All that could be heard was a simple "Okay" as Fox still kept his head down.

Wolf still looked at Julia….._How could I let you get into the predicament you were in today? DAMMIT! I am so stupid for putting you through all this…Ava, I'm sorry I let you down….it looks like I won't be coming back anytime soon….._ Wolf started crying all over again. This time he couldn't contain it. "I'm so sorry Julia, Leon, Pigma and Ava! Especially Ava! I loved all you like family…." He bawled out. He was still being contained in cuffs and on his knees sobbing. There was nothing like a man, crying poring out his innermost feelings that get to people, especially Wolf O'Donnell.

General Shears shook his head in disbelief and walked over to the poor fellow. He stood still for the man to grief for five more minutes at the max. "Oh…I never wanted it to turn out this way….All that's left for me to do is die….." Wolf looked down at himself "I am a terrible leader….a failure."

"Now now son…..Don't put yourself down like that. Here…." Shears stuck the needle in Wolf's neck.

"Ugh!" Wolf shuddered as Shears made sure each and every last drop of the virus was flowing through his veins.

"Just let it take its course, son…..you did great." Shears removed the needle slowly and put his hand on the wolf's shoulder "Just let the injection work its way…..and you'll be relieved of the world's stress…" _Poor guy, he just can't handle the stress death bears on him. I hope I done the right thing by giving him the injection._

"-sniff sniff- So many people, I let down……and my death will be in vain for all I know." Wolf felt the virus eating away at his heart but that still could not relieve the sting of failure. "Augh!" Wolf felt the virus in full-effect and he became disillusioned before he died right there. He closed his eyes and fell backwards. That was the end of Wolf O'Donnell.

_Sorry princess…..I really didn't keep my promise. But, I hope you live a happy life. Meet someone who would treat you right you know? I done all I can but, I wish I could just go back in time just to be with you. You really did open my eyes Ava…….There's more to life than traveling the stars and money. There's also love involved. And I am proud to say that I found someone who loved me. If I were to ask of one request my Ava, is that you keep living….keep living for you and me. That would turn a smile in my grave, knowing that you are happy. Well, I never liked Goodbye's…..I was never good at them. Especially to people I love dear to my heart. Take care of yourself kiddo, and I'll be looking out for you in the heavens making sure you are alright. I am sad to say this but, this is Goodbye Ava…….Farewell and I love you with all my heart……----Wolf_

**Ava's Narrative…….**

_So this is what death's final blow feels like….? An eternal slumber. I feel as though I could have been a stronger woman. I thought I could live a little longer…..I just wish I had the strength to get up and walk myself to the hospital. I just wish I could do something….rather than lay here and die……_

Randt saw Ava lying unconscious on his front lawn and opened the door. Without a word he went outside and checked her pulse on her neck. "She's still alive……." He narrowed his eyes at her and stroked her hair to the side of her face. He then got up and went inside the house and came back out with a first aid kit and a blanket. He sat back down beside Ava and he slowly removed the arrow that was still lodged in her chest.

"Aah!" Ava finally regained consciousness and held the wound's opening. She shed quite a few tears because of the sudden jolt of pain. She then looked up at the brindle fox in shock. At that point she was speechless.

"Lie down…." He simply said and he put his hand on her chest to push her downward gently.

"Why are you doing this?" She simply asked

"……………." He never responded back and he just applied anti-bacterial solution to her chest and her back. Then he used gauze to temporarily stop the bleeding on her front and back wound. As he finished cleaning the wound he put two large bandages on her. "Stay here….."

Ava looked onwards as he went off to put the aid kit back in his house. _Why is he doing this? Is he messing with me?_ Ava tensed up her fist as she laid there on the ground. She can't believe this crazy guy. One minute he'll attempt to kill her the next thing, he's acting like her only saint. Randt came out with the weapon he shot her with strapped towards his back.

"Huuuuh! Huuuuh! Huuuuh!" Ava didn't believe this. He was going to shoot her right then and there. She backed up as he came closer. She was in shock as she perceived him to be right about killing her as well as her sister. "NO!" She screamed as he came closer. She tried to get up but the pain of the laceration was heavy on her, so she sat down and still tried to move away from him. Randt simply walked a little faster to catch up. Ava was frozen still. She didn't know what to do…..

Randt looked at the horrified girl and simply got the blanket in one hand and laid it down next to her. "Get on the sheet……"

"Why? WHY SHOULD I?" Tears streamed down her face "You're just going to kill me in a secretive way then dump my body off! You're so sick….."

"Hmmmm…..now that you mentioned it, that's not a bad idea once I think about it….but that's not what I had in mind. Get on the blanket."

Ava didn't want to do it at first so she scornfully looked at him.

"Fine….if you want to die stay right there. I really didn't do a satisfactory job of cleaning the wound. You could get an infection. I was just trying to help."

"Trying to help? TRYING TO HELP?" Ava screamed at Randt "You almost killed me and now….!"

"Shhhhh…..you better not excite yourself because."

"BECAUSE WHAT?" Ava became faint "Ahh….Ooh…Ohhh…." She fell on the ground unconscious.

"Because you over stimulate your heart and that's the area where I shot, causing you to faint. Hmmmmm…." Randt shook his head and gently moved her onto the blanket. Then he picked her up and walked off out of the yard.

As Randt looked at her soft featured face and noticed tears falling from her closed eyes. _Mmmmm….the girl has admiration to live….she's not like her sister. I don't see how she even tolerates me….Maybe I am just green with envy. She's beautiful and she's pure of heart, I must help her….I don't know what has happened to me. I think it's because her traits that she shares with her sister that has me over the edge. I know I cannot undo what I have done but…..there's still hope for recovery. I can't even call myself a man anymore. All that's left to do is to let her get revenge on me._

Randt stopped in front of the infirmary and checked on Ava. A spot in the blanket was soaked in blood as he noticed drops leaking out onto the ground and Ava's face began to grow pale. "She might not even last five more minutes….." Randt rushed into the hospital. "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! I have a victim here and she's bleeding!"

"Okay sir!" A nurse approached him "Here put her on the stretcher and we'll get her to the ER stat!"

Randt quickly rushed towards the stretcher and placed her on there while a team of surgeons and surgical assistants was already prepping in the emergency room.

"Come on! We have a life to save!" The nurse screamed as all of them rushed Ava into the room.

"And I have a life to destroy……my own…." He walks off and exits the facility. Randt took the crossbow and walked off into a secluded part of the district and pointed it at his Adam's apple. "Hmmmm….I guess this is the best deed I can do for Ava as she's still fighting for her life." He looked slightly upwards and without a second thought…..

BAM!

The arrow pierced his trachea and a splash of blood followed behind his body as he simply fell down with a smile. _Ah….Revenge is so sweet eh Ava?_

**Back at the infirmary…..**

After the operation went through, the surgical technician looked at Ava "Doctor, do you think she'll pull through?"

"Yes…..we were lucky to have stopped any bacterial infection from spreading to her entire body and we sowed the openings up good. So there's not much to worry about. But she's gave her heart too much to hold, blood pressure wise and stress wise."

"Do you think she could be in a post-op coma?"

"Yes, I believe she's going through that right now…..No telling when she'll wake up. But all we can do is care for the poor girl. Put her in an Intensive Care Unit room. We'll have to keep a close eye on her and her cardiac strength."

"Yes sir." The surgical tech responded and he took the lock off the surgical bed and rolled her into an ICU room. He fan folded the covers back and got the stretcher and lined it up side-by-side with the bed. He then placed her gently on the bed and took the stretcher away from room. He came back and pulled the covers up for her and looks with empathy. "I really hope you pull through kiddo….." And he left her at that.

_Oh….I think I am dead…..I don't know what has happened after seeing Randt, but why would he do something like that? I never did anything wrong to him. I don't even think. Here I was thinking I was some fool in love……I just hope you'll return to me Wolf…that would make everything better again. I just want to forget about Randt and the fact that he even existed._

It has been three weeks past and Ava still unconscious in her comatose state. Zane, Wolf's friend, stayed in the nearby hotel and heard about Ava and the fact that she's hospitalized so she immediately informed all her loved ones. But when she got to Wolf, a soldier informed her about his death. She was taken by surprise and wept for a long time. "Oh God….How am I going to tell Ava the news when she wakes up?" She remained silent and kept her thoughts in her head. Then she received a phone call not too long ago. "Hello?"

"Yes, this is the Doctor of the Al Bhed infirmary. How do you do?"

"-Sniff- I'm fine Doctor…"

"What's the problem Zane…?"

"No, nothing sir….How's Ava doing?"

"Good news, she has regained consciousness. She seems alert and aware of her surroundings."

"That's….That's wonderful Doctor. May I visit her?"

"Yes of course…..when are you going to stop by?"

"In a few minutes if that's okay."

"Yes come on down….She's wondering about all of you guys. Especially some young man named Wolf."

"Oh okay…I'll be down there soon…." Zane could not keep the sadness in her for so long "Thank you sir….Goodbye."

"Yes Goodbye Zane….."

Zane hung up the phone and shook her head. "How am I going to tell her….? Damn it Wolf….why couldn't you stay alive?" She got up from where she was and left the room to go to the hospital. It wasn't a long walk from the hotel to the hospital; it was two blocks down to be more accurate. As she arrived there she took a deep breath and entered the building. Then she walked past the chairs in the lobby to meet up with the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am how may I help you?" The receptionist was as chirpy as can be

"What room is Ava-Vincent in?"

"Hmmmm….let me check." She pulled out a reference book "You see she was moved out of the Intensive Care Unit not too long ago and she's been on a healthy road to recovery." She continued to look in the book.

"That's good…." Zane still had a saddened tone

"Ah here she is! Room 278. It's not far from here, just go down the hall and make a right then it should be to your left. Got that?"

"Yeah, thanks…." Zane left the lobby en route to Ava's room. She looked around at the doors for the number. "Here it is…..room 278." She knocked on the door lightly and a familiar voice replied

"Come in!" Ava was sitting upright on the bed with an IV in her left arm. She still looked melancholy but she tried to make a smile for the person coming in.

Zane opened the door and saw Ava.

"Zane!" Ava was shocked "What brings you here?"

"I was checking up on you kiddo…." She smiled lightly.

"Please have a seat." Ava was referring to the chair next to her "How are you?"

"I'm good….I can't complain…." She lied through her teeth "I'm glad to see you are on a recovery. You're getting good remarks from everyone."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone though….I know I put them through hell worrying about me." Ava smiled "Oh and I can't wait to see Wolf! You know we should have a surprise party and everything! It'll be lots of fun. Hee-hee-hee!" She smiled and looked out the window

Zane got up from the chair to give her a hug, "Yeah….a party sounds great." Then she started to cry again

"Zane…..?" Ava returned the hug "What's the matter?"

"…………" She was just crying.

"It's about Wolf isn't it? He's dead isn't he?"

"Yes…."

Ava took a deep breath and started to cry as well…. "What have I done wrong Zane….What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing…It's alright Ava….." Zane tightened up her hold on Ava "Everything will be alright….I promise you…."

"I know Zane….I know…." Tears flowed from Ava's face "Everything will turn out alright….."_ Wolf….How could you leave me? I wanted to say Goodbye. I feel as though I left you for good, coldheartedly without a word. I love Wolf…..and I still do. Your spirit will always remain in my heart and I will join you soon in the afterlife my love…..But not now…I want to keep living for you and you are my strength Wolf, my inspiration and I will never forget you for that. I love you and may the gods of the heavens above look after your soul and spirit.---Ava._

Both of the girls wept for minutes and hours past. Ava then looked at the window again and saw rain beginning to fall.

"I guess Wolf's soul has already made it in the afterlife." Ava let a couple of tears fall from her face then she smiled.

Zane turned her attention towards the window as well and sighed with a smile. "You're right Ava….He can now rest in peace…."

**FIN of Ending One…..**

**Sol-Ratcht's Commentary**

**Well, that was one out of three. Please review and be sure to tune in for Ending Number Two! Thank you!**

**Sol **


End file.
